


The War That Never Ends

by Sgt_Muck



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Ending, College, F/M, Hopeful Ending, M/M, New York City, World War II, after the war
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Muck/pseuds/Sgt_Muck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уоррен Мак не умирает 10 января 1945. Они уходят с войны, возвращаясь к обычной жизни, но она не готова принять их. Они делают все, чтобы понять - их война не закончится никогда, но это не значит, что они будут сражаться в одиночку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Он стоял посреди холодной пустыни множество раз. Он помнил каждую сухую крупинку этого проклятого снега, помнил каждое истощенное дерево, каждый порыв ветра, превращавший их существование в настоящий Ледяной Ад. Он видел эту режущую глаза белизну, видел, как она, опустившись на залитую кровью землю, становилась серой, сливалась с безнадежностью неба и давила на виски. Или опустошала. Трудно сказать, что было страшнее. Он снова видел бесконечные ряды безжизненных серых палок, которые должны были бы казаться спящими, но на деле это была простая клетка. Вырвавшись раз, он не забывал ее ни на секунду. Она ломала близких ему людей, а он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он просто стоял и смотрел, как за влажной завесой тумана подходит к своей черте Бак. Он видел, как едва тлеет огонь в когда-то совершенном энтузиазме всей дивизии. Он видел, как последняя надежда роты — Док — в какой-то судорожной потребности ищет неведомые ножницы. Он видел, как и сам словно стирается, сливается, ловил себя на абсолютном ментальном опустошении и с иронией улыбался этому. Он почти забыл, что может чувствовать. Тогда он беспокоился лишь о том, что все меньше понимает Мака, а — следом и отдаляется от — него._  
Это был переломный момент. Момент, когда он сомневался в человеке, которого назвал лучшим другом. Когда сомневался в себе. Когда думал, что то, что ест его изнутри, полюбило только его. Весь мир сократился до него одного, и он злился на Скипа. За непонимание. А может, за свое непонимание. Вряд ли он смог бы ясно оценить масштаб отношений, отвыкнув думать в этой ледяной ловушке вообще. Но тогда он был зол. И теперь он снова чувствовал это снедающее чувство, ледяной змеей сковывавшее сердце. Теперь он знал, что должен избавиться от него, но оно было сильнее. Раз за разом оно захватывало его в считанные мгновения — ведь у него было преимущество. Оно было настоящим, оно просто было. Поэтому его усилия рождали лишь беспомощность. Он стоял на замерзшей грязи и вряд ли чувствовал себя лучшее нее. Тот, кто когда-то стоял на его месте, и настоящий он. Бесконечная борьба в снежной стихии, бесконечные проигрыши и отступления. Но чувство, заставлявшее его бороться, не исчезало. Раз за разом оно появлялось снова и снова, и теперь он точно знал, что нужно бежать, нужно успеть, что он не прав, что нужно только лишь исправить, что он катастрофический идиот, только чтобы не… Но он не мог понять, что же не должно случиться. Каждый раз он бежал за ним, но и только.   
Красный импульс от его сердца тонкой ниткой взорвался в воздухе и разбился на тысячу маленьких осколков, почти как окропленный кровью снег. Бордовые в сумерках безнадежности, они стремительными рыками устремились в разные стороны. Тонкие — к далеким фигурам за деревьями, таким же темно-серым, стертым из своей памяти самим лесом, пульсирующие — туда, где был слышен неразборчивый говор у пустых отблесков огня, переплетающиеся — дальше, в темнотутаящие в себе ощущения и эмоции, радость, восхищение, понимание, близость, почти неестественное родство. Не касаясь, он провел над каждой из них. Ирония. Пренебрежение. Равнодушие. Приязнь. Смех. Он смутно осознавал, что тех, к кому он испытывал односложные чувства, гораздо больше. Но сила продолжала переплетаться в причудливый узор, теряясь за деревьями и дальше, туда, где уже нет ничего. Она, сила, словно бы разгонялась, собиралась, тренировалась, прежде чем он увидел потрясающий впечатление узор. Слишком сложный, чтобы его запомнить, слишком одинаковый в своем повторении, слишком сильный в своем свете, чтобы всесильная серость смогла сковать его, слишком уверенный в своем пути.   
Сердце пропустило удар, а затем ускорилось так, что ему казалось — он уже бежит туда, за деревья, не зная точно, но стараясь успеть, но в то же время он оставался на месте. Стук отдавался в горле, он задыхался, еще не сделав и шага, а злость, клубившаяся где-то внутри, доселе не объявляя себя, шевельнулась. Он ступил вперед. Никакой легкости, лишь тугой и вязкий туман словно сплел его ноги, не давая двигаться с места. Он хотел бежать, так, что мышцы упрямо заныли, готовые к тому, чтобы нестись что есть сил, но он не мог их контролировать. Злость не пускала, насмехалась, топила его волнами отчаяния секунда за секундой, как будто не было еще минуту назад мертвого спокойствия, как будто он не ощущал, что способен контролировать хоть что-то. Он снова проигрывал, снова терял эту связь, удивительно тонкое и в то же время такое сильное в своем единстве сплетение, снова не мог узнать, как пропустил нечто столь важное в своей жизни. Он только чувствовал ускользающее время, пытаясь шагать и шагать, пока незаметная до того свинцовая тяжесть не потянула связь куда-то вниз, так что бордовая энергия бессильно искрилась и пульсировала, пока он не смог вновь бежать, лететь, уже зная, что поздно, но еще надеясь.   
Он летел меж все тех же мертвых деревьев, ближе, надеждой восстанавливая нечто прекрасное, загубленное его глупой злостью, все еще страшась снова почувствовать подобное бессилие. В какой-то момент земля под ним исчезла, и он упал лицом в затвердевший снег, успев лишь поднять голову, прежде чем увидеть свет откуда-то сверху. Яркая вспышка перед глазами, и он осознает, что успел увидеть только знакомое лицо, а затем оно исчезло в фонтане земли.   
Он снова не успел, как не успевал каждый раз. Корил себя за ту глупую злость, что стоила ему жизни друга. Жизни того, с кем он настолько привык делиться эмоциями и решениями, что даже сейчас не мог поверить и сделать шаг в будущее без молчаливого согласия его лучшего друга. Просто еще одна жертва в войне, которая из надоевшего фона вдруг стала самым беспощадным явлением на всей земле.   
Он закричал.   
И проснулся.   
Он резко подскочил на кровати, тяжело дыша и разглядывая предрассветные сумерки. Он плохо видел действительные образы, все еще перекликавшиеся с теми снежными картинами, плохо понимал, было ли увиденное реальным, и не знал, в какой из вселенных снова оказался. Он неуверенно поднял руку, все еще помня ощущение беспомощности своего тела, и прижал к горящему лицу, ощущая ладонью что-то мокрое. Он устало провел по влажной щеке рукой, стирая следы слез. Кошмары преследовали его всего несколько недель, но он уже готов был сдаться и сделать что угодно, чтобы остановить их. Каждую ночь они возвращались.   
— И незачем было так орать? — сонно пробормотали где-то совсем рядом с кроватью, скрипнули старые пружины, и Маларки благодарно уткнулся носом в подставленное плечо. Мак, все еще в полусне, то ли обнимал его, то ли досыпал сам на его плече, довольно быстро привыкнув к возникающим кошмарам друга. Они были практически у каждого. Еще на войне они не давали вымотанным солдатам спать, так стоило ли ждать, что они пройдут после сами собой? — Знать бы еще, отчего ты так кричишь. Неужели я за тобой во сне с топором бегаю? — и он не требовал ответа, только выждал еще немного, прежде чем Дон прекратит судорожно хвататься за него и расслабится, а затем толкнул его обратно на подушки. Это тоже было привычно. Просыпающийся с криками Маларки под утро вполне мог заснуть снова, исключительно ради того, чтобы дать его лучшему другу доспать еще пару часов, прежде чем нужно будет вставать. А так как его не в меру изобретательный друг научился не просыпаться практически вообще, перебираясь с одной кровати на другую, то и засыпал он уже на кровати Маларки. Часто — даже не выпустив его из ободряющих объятий, просто так и отпихнув в сторону, упав на кровать рядом.   
Маларки послушно лег снова на смятые подушки, быстро остывающие в утренней прохладе студии. Всего лишь смутное ощущение вывернутых наружу внутренностей и оголенной души, всего лишь боязнь закрыть глаза снова, всего лишь отсутствие столь необходимого отдыха. Он повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на безмятежно сопящего Мака — ему никогда не снились сны — все еще держащего поперек его груди руку, чтобы на всякий случай успокоить сразу же. Но второй раз кошмары не снились никогда. Ведь как можно потерять то, что сопит в паре сантиметров? 

**Часть первая.**   
_Сентябрь-октябрь 1946._

Он сидел в глубоком кресле, обложившись несколькими особенно пугающими своими размерами книгами по экономике, и с большей приязнью поглядывал на тонкие брошюрки с нужными вырезками. Он провел здесь не один час, в основном потому, что ждал Маларки, а не из-за действительного стремления понять экономику. Он держал в руках оружие и видел, что делает один, два, три выстрела с человеком, и понять, как какие-то цифры разом могли повергнуть тысячи семей в нищету, он не мог. Поэтому он с большей задумчивостью смотрел в окно, нежели в книгу.   
Близились знаменитые межуниверситетские игры по баскетболу, сводившему с ума практически всех обучающихся. Поэтому поздним вечером, когда на Валентайнс-лэйн уже зажигались фонари, а большинство студентов спешили домой, толпились на остановке напротив главного входа в библиотеку, шумели, кричали и смеялись так, что высокие и толстые стекла древнего здания не могли сдержать столь громогласных звуков, жизнь кипела еще и на ярко освещенных баскетбольных площадках. Студенты, на велосипедах, пешком, группками и по одиночке, они торопились мимо холла студенческого совета, со стороны Мэйн-Роуд — остеопаты и новомодные дизайнеры, встречающиеся здесь со своими друзьями с архитектурного, и дальше, расходясь по домам или договариваясь о встречах, они покидали университет. Но толпа, как зачарованная, все же замирала перед тренирующейся за оградой командой, восторженно отзываясь на каждый удачный мяч тренировочного матча три на три. «Медведи НТИ» в ответ на внимание отвлекались от игры и рисовались, лишний раз пробегая мимо ограды, ведя мяч каким-нибудь своим, особенным образом.   
Он задумчиво грыз ручку и пытался разглядеть на небольшой площадке знакомую рыжую макушку, но, в отличие от предыдущих разов, не мог найти ее с первого раза. В веренице основного и запасного составов, в одинаковой белой форме, их можно было отличить лишь по росту, но и это становилось трудной задачей, когда тренер объявлял бег на скорость. Это превращалось в совместную толкучку здоровенных парней на маленькой площадке, и после этого обычно команды расходились, толком не потренировавшись, но подняв свой боевой дух.   
Кроме того, взгляд Скипа то и дело сбивался на новенькие и блестящие легковые машины, выезжающие с недавно размещенной парковки. Ему не приходилось бывать в Нью-Йорк Сити до войны, но всеобщее удивление, ничуть не меньше его собственного, заставляло его поверить, что подобные автомобили — редкость для целого города, не то что для университета. На парковке порой стояли и знаменитые таксисты, поджидая кого-нибудь из профессоров или доцентов, но кроме них выстаивали дни в ожидании хозяев не более трех десятков машин, чрезвычайно дорогих и сумасшедшее дорогих. Трудно было отвести взгляд от настоящего деревянного корпуса «Делайе», когда владеющий ею старшекурсник появлялся на территории института, трудно не заметить «Альфа Ромео» ректора, когда он с бумажным стаканом кофе неизменно входил и выходил из университета в одно и то же время, трудно не оценить мощные джипы, чем-то напоминавшие фронтовые. Новая мода на личные автомобили, о которых еще несколько лет назад нельзя было и подумать, захватывала всех настолько, что и дня не проходило без горячего спора о том, зачем цвет институтского общества покупал военные внедорожники для езды по городу. Большинство из сокурсников Мака могли похвастаться лишь одной-двумя поездками на старых «Индианах» старших братьев, собственноручно доставших и собравших эти мотоциклы буквально по частям.   
Вспоминая обидный момент, когда Маларки вздумалось украсть со склада свежепокрашенный и едва-едва обкатанный мотоцикл с коляской без него, он задумался настолько, что едва не пропустил местную легенду, встряхнувшую институт сильнее, чем предстоящая игра «Медведей» с университетом D.C. Сверкающая даже в свете слабых фонарей, практическая бесшумная «Такер Торпедо», одна из знаменитых пятидесяти, намеренно медленно выезжала вслед за торопившимся такси, демонстрируя и зачем-то разделенное заднее стекло, и изогнутые к крыше двери. На нее стоило посмотреть, но и только.   
— Она стоит столько же, сколько вся Астория, — Маларки оказался за его спиной так неожиданно, что Мак подпрыгнул на месте и едва не выпустил из рук какую-то особенно массивную книгу. — Спокойнее, мой друг, спокойнее, — он похлопал Скипа по плечу и плюхнулся на соседнее кресло, выпустив из рук спортивную сумку. Он был все еще взмокший и взъерошенный после тренировки, которая, как мог поклясться Мак, еще не закончилась. Он все еще мог видеть из окна оживление на темном покрытии. Спрашивать вслух было необязательно, достаточно выразительно посмотреть в определенной последовательности. Или просто посмотреть. Маларки ни разу не ошибался, отвечая на его невысказанные вопросы, практически личное соревнование длиною в пару лет.   
— Они не добежали бы и до вершины, — только и пожал плечами его лучший друг, роясь в сумке в поисках куртки. — Больше на машины отвлекаются, как дети на электрический игрушечный поезд. У тебя, кстати, был такой?   
— Не помню, может, и был, по окраинам носиться было как-то занятнее, — он отвлекся на шум внизу, пытаясь понять, закрывается ли библиотека, или у них есть еще несколько минут просто посидеть, прежде чем они вернутся домой и водоворот дел снова захватит их, как каждый вечер до того.   
— На этом можно было неплохо зарабатывать, — хмыкнул Маларки и натянул куртку на майку, постепенно остывая от почти забытого темпа бега, которому завидовали почти все спортсмены НТИ. — Однажды я даже вынужден был сбегать от рассерженной мамаши какого-то занудика, который не мог решиться и отдать обед в качестве проигрыша. — Закрывая сумку, он вспомнил о засунутой в нее наспех с утра газете, гордо щеголявшей очередным военным разбором полетов. Про бесконечные конференции было отчасти даже забавно читать, сравнивая сухие числа с нелепой смертью от случайно выстрелившего пистолета по время справления нужд в кругу своих. — Читал ты или нет, завязывай, сидеть тут — просто преступление в такой вечер.   
— Вечер сменится ночью, утром, а там мне и тест писать, к которому я — о сюрприз — не готов, — с печалью в голосе пробормотал Мак, все еще пытаясь представить сражение умов чей-то мамаши и не в меру активного маленького рыжего парнишки. — У меня что-то в мозгах, видимо, не предусмотрело возможность научиться экономике.  
— Ммм, как раз для тебя, — задумчиво произнес Дон, проглядывая статьи в забытой газете.   
— Ты меня вообще слушаешь? — стукнул себя по лбу Мак и отпихнул от себя надоевшие книжки. Пожалуй, еще пара страничек, и его начало бы тошнить от каждой буквы. Он с обидой смотрел на друга, получившего удовлетворительную оценку еще неделю назад и до сих пор не признавшегося, как он списал.  
— Да, что-то вроде «бла-бла-бла-бла-экономике», — уверенно кивнул Маларки, сдерживая улыбку и делая вид, что все еще читает. — Вот, прямо как про тебя написали: «После Второй Мировой теория Кейнса получила наибольшее развитие, и уже год как успешно демонстрирует применение эффекта мультипликатора в…».   
— Заткнись, ради бога, — простонал Мак, накрывая несчастной книгой голову. — Меня тошнит.   
— «В легкой промышленности и автомобильном производстве сразу же, как действующая милитаризация экономики стала грозить кризисом после окончания войны…», — с усмешкой продолжал Маларки, внимательно следя за каждым движением Скипа. Но он все же не успел. Разозленный Мак с легкостью перескочил с одного кресла на другое, собственным весом придавив охнувшего Маларки к креслу, и тщательно принялся оборачивать его в злосчастную газету. Случайно скользнув взглядом по странице, которую якобы читал Маларки, он с удивлением увидел историю о престарелой даме и ее собачке, потешившей западную часть Манхэттена не далее, как день назад. Стоявший на грани разоблачения Дон изобразил смерть храбрых и запрокинул голову к полу. На котором стояла пара начищенных старомодных коричневых туфель.   
Маларки тихо ойкнул и, все еще вися вниз головой, пихнул задумавшегося о вероломном предательстве друга Мака в бок.   
— Я смею сообщить вам, что библиотека закрывается и всякие книги положены немедленному возврату, — поправив очки на носу, рассерженная работница библиотеки имени Гертруды и Джорджа Виссера удалилась, спустившись по широкой лестнице к своему посту.   
— Хотя бы не отчитала, как детей, — фыркнул Маларки, рывком понимаясь с кресла и подхватывая сумку. — И да, я все-таки учил, пока была твоя смена, — и он побежал по лестнице первым, заработав второй рассерженный взгляд.   
— Ах, теперь мы друг другу врем, — сказал все еще возмущенный молчанием Маларки, следом за ним слетел Мак, особенно не стараясь пролететь мимо лучшего друга, пытаясь дать ему легкий подзатыльник за то, что так и не предложил позаниматься. За это полагался даже не взгляд, а громкий окрик. С самым смиренным и виноватым видом он положил, хотя, скорее, вывалил книги на стол библиотекарше, безобидно улыбнувшись. Переминавшийся с ноги на ногу Дон то и дело выглядывал из-за его плеча, выясняя, скоро ли там.  
\- У меня ощущение, то ты соскучился по собеловскому режиму, — поднял брови и даже шепотом спросил Скип у друга, не отрывая взгляда от медленного процесса заполнения бумажек. — Нам нужен мастер по лишней энергии?   
\- Да скорее ты соскучился, а я, слава богу, почти забыл, — недовольно откликнулся Маларки, но прыгать на месте перестал, принявшись теребить хитроумные узлы на сумке.   
\- Так я взял и забыл, как ты гонял на новеньком WLA, — умел быть и недовольным и Мак.   
Библиотекарша отложила ручку, сложила руки на груди и выразительно посмотрела на стоящих перед ней молодых людей, как на невоспитанных букашек. Наученные выживать, те немедленно заткнулись, переглядываясь. Огромная брошь на груди полной леди средних лет не могла не привлечь их внимания.   
Они договорились без единого звука.   
\- У вас потрясающая брошь, — с неподдельным восхищением заметил Мак, забирая свои документы.   
\- Да, — подтвердил умиленно Маларки, — я думаю, она подошла бы моей прабабушке, — и, фыркнув, они выбежали в массивные деревянные двери на дорожку перед библиотекой. Они не видели, как женщина густо покраснела и немедленно сняла старомодное украшение, для надежности заперев его в ящик стола, оглядываясь, чтобы никто не видел.   
Достаточно было перебежать дорогу, и они уже были бы на остановке. Но в потрясающе еще летний вечер маленькая прогулка от дверей до дороги превращалась в увлекательное путешествие. Во всяком случае, они не торопились, несмотря на поздний час и начинающую сгущаться темноту. От темной зелени деревьев после недавнего дождя исходила особенная свежесть, клубящаяся в вечерних сумерках. Влажный теплый воздух настолько отличался от застывшей прохлады библиотеки, что Маларки снова пришлось стянуть с себя куртку. Они смотрели на темный лес позади еще незнакомого им учебного холла за остановкой, уже темный и таинственный, как будто еще дальше не было частных домов и дорогих поселков, вплоть до залива. Несмотря на то что они вышли с опозданием, на остановке уже толпились несколько десятков студентов, курили и болтали, разглядывали чертежи или зарывались в учебники, а то и просто спали на понимающих соседях. Несмотря на всеобщее ожидание, новый курс поступивших не намеревался обособленно собираться колледжами. Дизайнер мог спокойно проводить время с остеопатами и одновременно — врачами общей практики и никак не общаться со своими, а архитекторов было трудно отличить от медиков, делящих пополам состав баскетбольной команды.   
— У меня нет никакого желания снова проходить полосу препятствий, — протянул Мак, потирая уставшие за день глаза. Он махнул приятелям, день и ночь не снимавшим свои халаты, но подходить не стал, ровно как и Маларки не заметил своих однокурсников. — Пошли до ворот, там сядем, все равно только через полчаса приедет.   
Но он ошибся. Со стороны архитекторских учебных центров по Мэйн-роуд, громко тарахтя, ехал довольно вместительный автобус. Редкие пассажиры, решавшие таким образом доехать до квартиры от богатых домов за территорией института, на этой остановке обычно жалели, что вообще решили возвращаться. Голодные и утомленные многочасовыми занятиями студенты мечтали доехать до дома или до кампуса на Манхэттене, что было крайне далеко от Олд Вестберна, в зависимости от того, насколько они могли себе позволить снимать собственную квартиру. В этой толкучке, однако, своих не забывали, и у узких дверей начиналась настоящая битва. Как правило, легче было залезть первыми либо остаться у дверей, выбирая путь наименьших встреч с остальными студентами. Изловчившись и точно подгадав нужный момент, когда автобус был почти полон, но до закрытия дверей еще оставалось место, Мак тут же запрыгнул на высокие ступеньки, таща за собой Маларки, ненавидевшего подобные толкучки. Каждое утро ему, однако, приходилось через это проходить снова и снова, когда они пытались добраться от квартиры до хотя бы начала Валентайнс-Лэйн, мимо которой ходило больше транспорта.   
— Почти как на поезде в Токкоа, — хмыкнул Мак, опираясь рукой о железную дверь и всячески препятствуя позади стоящим в их попытках на них свалиться. Маларки только кивнул, спиной прислоняясь к двери и смотря на проплывающие мимо дежурные огни учебных центров. Они встретились тогда у станции, от которой отходил поезд в Джорджию, едва успевая на последний поезд из-за перебоев с транспортом, когда ехали с рождественских каникул из дома. Тогда ни в одном из тамбуров уже не оставалось места, когда они успели забраться на последнюю ступеньку и показать отменную ловкость, удержавшись на ней вдвоем и с рюкзаками, когда поезд, уже потихоньку начавший трогаться с места, еще не закрыл двери. Тогда делить крайне малое пространство на двоих казалось довольно забавным, но после того как служба была закончена, что-то изменилось.   
Автобус остановился еще раз, открывая двери прямо перед воротами в НТИ, где пытались пробиться в транспорт еще и припозднившиеся доценты и доктора, отметившись в контрольном здании слева от ворот. В их дверь постаралось влезть еще несколько человек, и одному даже удалось, так что друзьям пришлось изобретать новый способ взаимного расположения.   
— Слушай, я хотел спросить, — вспомнил Мак, утыкаясь лбом в предплечье, которое, в свою очередь, расположил на холодной железной стенке лестницы. — Пока у тебя тренировки, а моя смена начинается через полчаса, как мы приезжаем, может, нам стоит ездить по отдельности? — не очень уверенно произнес он, скосив глаза на облокотившегося спиной на стенку Маларки, так что он удобно устроил голову на плече Скипа. — Мне не тяжело ждать, но раз уж ты динамишь меня с экономикой…  
— Все в порядке, — отмахнулся Дон, не поднимая головы. — Я ж не привязываю тебя к себе.   
— Но мы все-таки договорились, — уже передумал Мак, как никогда остро ощущая, что что-то изменилось. — Я сдам в другой день, забудь, — он посмотрел за толстое стекло двери, когда они проезжали мимо огромной гавани, сверкавшей в лунном свете. — У меня подозрительное чувство, — начал он.   
— Что поле зрения опять закрывает огромный еврейский нос, — закончил Маларки, и они оба подняли головы.   
— Я тоже не рад вас видеть, — Либготт, стоя у стенки автобуса между первым сиденьем и лестницей, с такой же тканевой сумкой через плечо и пластмассовым тубусом за спиной, перевязанным, как винтовка, разглядывал их с любопытством. — Зря я что ли всем рассказывал, что Нью-Йорк забил и чтоб никто свои серебряные крылья в него не совал?  
— Я не видел тебя на занятиях, — Маларки выразительно посмотрел на футляр.   
— Я на вечернем, — пожал плечами Джо и довольно уверенно отпихнул нескольких девушек из группы поддержки в сторону, пробираясь к лестнице. — Сам бы себя на занятиях не видел.   
— А кто же заставляет? — поинтересовался Дон, поднимая взгляд к крыше автобуса и пытаясь не дышать, когда вроде бы худенький еврей начал распихивать стоящих на лестнице. Абсолютно не удивленный Мак заранее постарался подвинуться, насколько возможно, практически полностью закрыв собой Маларки.   
— О, это все вина Веба, — и Либготт помахал им рукой, не поворачиваясь, и выскочил из автобуса рядом с публичной библиотекой.   
— Мне казалось, почти все разъехались сразу же, — заметил Маларки, выдохнув, когда друг отодвинулся от него на свободное место. — Видимо, это не так. И кстати, по ногам, как по асфальту, — проворчал он, снизу вверх разглядывая ухмыляющегося Мака. — Что?  
— Просто я подумал, что это довольно мило — заставлять получать образование. Я бы смог тебя заставить? — поинтересовался он, напрягая руки и стараясь удержаться на месте, пока автобус тормозил на узкой части дороги уже вдоль побережья залива. — Хотя, по-моему, это было совсем наоборот.   
Маларки пихнул его, уличенный в собственной потребности в лучшем друге, и посмотрел наверх. Он, кажется, даже когда-то слышал имена болельщиц, стоявших над ними в фирменных красных курточках НТИ и болтающих между собой, глядя то на него, то на руки Мака. Его слегка раздражали их взгляды, от которого он уставал на площадке, а его друг просто не обращал внимания. Он по-прежнему просто держался за древний деревянный поручень, оглядываясь и ожидая, когда они наконец переедут мост, и не собирался придавать значения восхищенным взглядам девушек, скользивших по его напряженным рукам.   
— О неужели, слава богу, — в одно слово пробормотал он, практически вываливаясь из автобуса. Маларки спрыгнул за ним, все еще чувствуя взгляды девушек на своей спине и на руках Мака.   
— Закинь сумку, я сразу пойду, — глянул на часы на местной библиотеке Мак, чуть щурясь в темноте. — Мы сегодня не очень-то и торопились, — он кинул другу свою сумку, гораздо тяжелее, чем у Маларки, а потом свистнул с его плеч спортивную куртку, махнул ему рукой и на бегу натянул ее на себя.  
— А мне вот ни разу не холодно, — покачал головой Маларки и поежился от сильного ветра с залива. До их дома оставалось минут пять ходьбы, но ему некуда было торопиться. Он смотрел на далекие огни другого берега, слышал шум машин на автостраде на другом конце их «полуострова». Он не привык к тому, что город не засыпает, он едва мог запомнить их соседей по дому, не то что по всей улице. Нью-Йорк был гораздо прогрессивнее, чем Астория, гораздо шумнее и беспечнее, и он, однако, не жалел о том, что теперь живет здесь. Там, на берегу Тихого, он проводил больше времени, чем в обоих домах одновременно — и у матери, и у бабушки — и слушал волны внимательнее, чем женскую болтовню. Но он не мог привыкнуть лишь к одному: — в этом городе никому не было дела, кто ты есть и куда ты идешь, а главное — с кем. Но на их тихой улочке у самой воды, где все были новы друг другу, люди еще не разучились улыбаться.   
Он прошел мимо цветочного магазина. Это был настоящий цветочный рай, с большой стеклянной витриной, изображавшей золотыми и коричневыми цветами настоящую осень, что еще только приходила в Нью-Йорк, с висящими под потолком просторными клетками, увитыми самыми разнообразными цветами, с выставленными перед витриной редкой красоты ручными букетами и яркиой рисованной вывеской. Он часто видел здесь и хозяина —довольно старого мужчину, почти вылитого моряка, и его дочку, очень худенькую, хрупкую и миловидную блондинку, с короткой стрижкой и красивыми белыми кудрями. Он увидел ее и сейчас — с закатанными рукавами длинной теплой бежевой кофты, в простом белом платье и аккуратных белых туфлях, она пыталась затащить в уже темный магазин достаточно большую красную вазу. Но ей никак не удавалось протиснуть ее в узкий проход, и наконец она сдалась, села на порог и подперла рукой щеку, сдувая светлую прядь волос с лица. Она смотрела на вазу с каким-то сожалением, словно раздумывая, что ей с ней сделать.  
— Привет, — он подошел прежде, чем подумал. — Может, помочь? — и стянул с плеча обе сумки, оставляя их на маленькой деревянной скамеечке.  
Он знал, что ее зовут Ирэн. Когда он заходил сюда, чтобы купить цветы в подарок хозяйке их квартиры, они случайно познакомились, столкнувшись в узких проходиках меж стендами с букетами. Он извинился, а она сразу же и представилась, бросившись поднимать случайно уроненную вазу.   
— Обычно мы ее не вытаскиваем, но мама сегодня превзошла саму себя, — пожала Ирэн плечами, поднимаясь на ноги и расправляя складки на свободной юбке. — Если я тебя не задержу, то пожалуйста.  
Они вместе занесли ее в магазин, оставляя у кассы. Он оглянулся — магазин неуловимо менялся каждый день, с новыми картинами — Нью-Йорка ли или просто природы, с новыми вывесками и предложениями, с новыми скатертями и занавесками, он был каждый раз словно новый. Он чувствовал, что магазин отчаянно любили, не за деньги, что он приносил, а за то, что он позволяет хозяевам творить.  
— Говорят, булочная сегодня устраивает распродажу, — заметила Ирэн закрывая магазин на ключ и поглядывая на Маларки, снова поднимающего обе сумки. — Может, ты куда-то спешил?  
— Да нет, это друга, он на работу побежал, — отмахнулся он, освобождая ремень и делая его подлиннее. — Ты точно видела его.   
— Светленький и беспокойный, — кивнула она, перехватывая свою маленькую сумочку. Она положила ключи в большой карман вязаной кофты, почти той же длины, что и платье. — Ну так, может, тоже зайдешь?   
— Все съестное, неважно, где куплено, уничтожается в этот же день, — протянул он, мельком глянув на отражение в витрине. Она повернулась и шла спиной, внимательно смотря на него и ожидая решения, а он шел за ней, таща две сумки сразу. Наверное, они выглядели почти как пара. Но он не думал о девушках с тех пор, как, приехав сюда, встретил Бернис. Он решил, что слаб в отношениях, а потому отложит их на потом, чтобы, не дай бог, в следующий раз платье не оказалось слишком маленького размера.   
— Но побаловать себя за полцены тоже стоит, — улыбнулась она и поправила перевернувшийся кулончик. — К тому же твой друг каждое утро страшно голодный и страшно опаздывающий.  
— Я уже не знаю, чем его будить, — хмыкнул Маларки, привычно оглядываясь на окна их квартиры. Они были темны, и только в глубине вроде бы горел свет, как если бы они забыли выключить его в прихожей.   
— Попробуй булочками, — не растерялась Ирэн. — Если он такой голодный, подлетит, прямо как в мультиках, по запаху, — и она попыталась удержать улыбку, но у нее не получилось. — Я иногда завтракаю в кафе на углу, а там всегда показывают что-нибудь забавное по этому телевизору, — пояснила она.  
— Вот только мультика про него и не хватало, — страдальчески протянул Маларки и открыл дверь перед ней, за что получил смущенный взгляд. — Все мультиками станем, как только эти самые телевизоры подешевеют.   
— Почему бы нет, многие бы смогли получить простор для фантазии и творить для людей, — возразила ему Ирэн. — Мне нравится ходить в кино, но здесь это очень дорого. Дома это было как-то проще.   
— Мы построили планы экономики на ближайшие лет пять, а я даже не знаю официально, как тебя зовут, — он разглядывал витрину с булочками, смотря, какие может позволить на двоих, пусть и с пониженной ценой, а Ирэн стояла рядом.   
— Это забавно, потому что официально я тоже не знаю, — она порылась в сумочке. Наконец он оторвал взгляд от разглядывания, не представляя, как сделать выбор, и встретился с ней взглядом.   
— Я не работаю в магазине, чтобы меня окрикивали по имени, — предположил он, нетерпеливо поглядывая на небольшую очередь.   
— А я не работаю в кафе и не ношу бейджик, — поняла она. — Я Ирэн, но ты и так это знаешь.   
— Меня можно звать Доном, потому что ты тоже знаешь мое имя, — и он осторожно пожал ее руку. — Откуда ты и где твой дом с дешевым кино?   
— Сильвер Лейк, но пришлось переехать сюда, — она пожала плечами и достала кошелек. Она выдержала ровно минуту удивленного безмерно взгляда Дона, а потом почти обиженно заявила. — Это не так далеко и не так безызвестно, как ты думаешь.   
— Когда на нашем побережье построили новый порт, мы ездили на озеро за рыбой, в Сильвер Лейк, — как бы между прочим заметил он, не глядя на девушку. — И я из Астории, — и возмущенная девушка пихнула его в бок за то, что позволил ей подумать, что она почти из деревни. — Что у всех за привычка то такая плохая, — потер он бок, изображая очень сильную боль.   
Ирэн, взявшая бумажный пакет у продавца, сострадать ему совсем не собиралась.   
Они вышли из булочной.. Они уже шли в обратном направлении, когда Ирэн улыбнулась как-то очень легко и отступила на шаг в сторону. Непонимающий Маларки хотел спросить, что случилось, но одновременно с этим что-то налетело на него сзади, едва не придушило, обняв с наскоку, и вырвало пакет из рук.   
— Вообще-то я очень и очень голодный, и неученый, и замерзший, — сообщил ему Мак, немедленно доставая булочку. — Но за булочки я благодарен. Здравствуйте, милая леди, — и он поклонился смеющейся Ирэн, сжимавшей в руках пакет. — По-моему, я вас где-то видел каждое утро. Но пока я не ушел — он, — он тыкнул в сторону потирающего лоб Маларки, — терпеть не может холод, обезьян и когда думают, что он не умеет готовить, — он не стал дожидаться ответа и побежал к парадному входу их дома.   
— Прости, — немедленно извинился Маларки. — За это. Наверное, смену отменили.   
— Он забавный, — прикрыла рот ладошкой она и взглянула на часы. — Наверное, я тоже побегу домой, потому что меня могли потерять. Пока магазин не уплыл с очередным наводнением, ты знаешь, где меня найти, — она помахала ему рукой и побежала через дорогу.   
Когда он открыл дверь своим ключом и, вздохнув, поднял сумку с пола, кинув обе на скамейку при входе, квартира встретила его включенным, где только можно, светом и запахом чего-то съестного.   
— Вообще-то ты мог бы ее куда-нибудь пригласить, — крикнул ему с кухни Мак, хотя понятия «кухня» в этой студии практически не существовало. — Я имею в виду, она гораздо милее, чем та, что поет. Она, кстати, до сих пор поет?  
-—Понятия не имею, — ответил Маларки, стягивая мокрую от еще летней духоты и вечерней влажности майку. Он не особенно интересовался тем, что его друг делал возле плиты, но если он все-таки решил вспомнить, что готовка на нем, Дон был бы ему очень благодарен. — Мы можем ее больше вообще не вспоминать? — он упал на кровать и убрал со лба мокрые пряди. В их квартире было особенно душно.   
— Нет проблем, — Мак загремел посудой. — Раз на свидание ты все-таки не идешь, мог бы и доклеить прихожую, пока я попытаюсь хоть что-то понять в этой дурацкой науке.  
— Из-за этой дурацкой науки у нас, может быть, скоро даже будет телевизор, — заметил Маларки, неохотно садясь на собственной кровати. Кровать Мака стояла на другом конце маленькой студии, что под самой крышей абсолютно нового дома, но на деле не так и далеко. — Пока мы на отдельной ото всех территории, мы можем сами решать, когда нам вступать в войну, и до тех пор, пока угроза не посмотрит нам в лицо, можно здорово заработать, приторговывая оружием и техникой всем воюющим сторонам. Или одной, что, в принципе, не очень важно. Что мы и сделали. Это и есть твоя экономика. Заработать кучу денег, отменить военное производство, а полученное вложить во все остальные бытовые производства. Не удивлюсь, если вскоре можно будет даже машину купить почти каждой семье. По крайней мере, «главное знать, что твои доходы превышают расходы, и тогда ты сможешь жить». Вроде бы так.   
— Я не помню, чтобы ты кого-нибудь цитировал, отмораживая задницу в Бастони, пока «мы» продолжали приторговывать оружием, которое очень и очень нужно было в Арденнских лесах, — заметил Мак, как оказалось, уже успев расставить тарелки на столе. — Еще слово об экономике, и я буду мстить.   
— Это всего лишь Диккенс,- хмыкнул Маларки. Ненависть его друга к сложной науке была вполне понятна, но он не мог перестать дразнить его. — «Дэвид Копперфильд», по-моему, — и он увернулся от пущенной в его сторону подушки. — Ты же просил тебе рассказать, как я сдал.   
\- Я же не просил умничать!  
Пообедав, Маларки практически пинками заставил своего друга сесть за учебники, не позволив даже вымыть посуду, чего он обычно никогда не делал. Поняв, что таким образом он просто хочет отсрочить свою встречу с учебниками, Маларки лично посадил его за стол и даже выдал свои конспекты. Мак состроил в высшей мере страдальческую мину, но вырываться с боем из-за стола не стал.   
Разматывая в коридоре обои, Дон вспоминал, как они только решились на это. Они вместе возвращались на корабле в Нью-Йорк, до последнего не желая думать о том, как и когда они смогут встретиться в следующий раз, но когда наконец была объявлена высадка, этого было не избежать. Они не прощались, только обнялись, стоя с чемоданами на пирсе, и долго не отпускали друг друга, понимая, что преодолеть почти всю Америку ради того, чтобы снова увидеться, они не смогут не потому, что не захотят. Несмотря на это, Мак все равно потребовал от друга обещания, что он приедет к ним в Тонаваду и все-таки познакомится и с Фей, и с его сестрой, которая в последних письмах отчаянно просила передать его другу привет. Он помнил, как стоял на разбитом асфальте пирса, обнимая Мака через непривычно плотную выходную форму, привыкнув устраивать обе руки на его шее. Вокруг них кого-то радостно встречали, кто-то уходил один, кто-то — целыми компаниями, но Маларки не хотел уходить вообще. Он поднял голову и посмотрел всветло-карие с зеленым отсветом глаза, к которым привык за последние три года. Он знал, что они должны отпустить друг друга до того, как сдастся и Мак, в данный момент еще в состоянии сделать шаг назад.   
— Я всегда рад тому, что у меня есть, но я никогда не жалею о том, чего у меня нет, — сказал ему тогда Мак и поправил пилотку. Он закинул свою сумку на плечо и замер еще на секунду. Подумав, он расстегнул на своей шее четки с крестом и опустил сумку обратно на землю. Он застегнул их на шее Маларки, не слушая протестов, а потом добавил: — Отдашь их мне, когда приедешь в следующий раз.   
И развернулся, уходя с пирса. Он должен был сесть в автобус, тогда как Маларки предстояло еще сутки провести в поезде. Дон остался, сжимая в ладони деревянный крест.   
Он плохо помнил ту неделю, что провел дома. Когда Маларки постучал в знакомую дверь, его тут же заключили в объятия сначала мать, а потом и бабушка. Они смотрели на него и не верили, что он вернулся живым, не верили, что он не повторил судьбы своих дядей, но все же страшно были рады его видеть. Они смотрели на его форму с опаской, а Дон так привык к ней, что даже не смог выбрать, во что переодеться. Все вещи казались словно чужими, и он хотел остаться в обычных светло-коричневых штанах и майке, но мать, посмотревшая на него с недоумением, заставила его передумать. Приехав вечером, он с трудом съел все, что приготовила обрадованная мама, а затем ушел в свою комнату высыпаться. Но сон не шел. Он смотрел на темное небо за окном, слушал шум порта, от которого отвык, и понимал, что он просто забыл, каково это — спать не на прибитой к стене койке корабля, не на узкой — поезда, не на железной и неудобной — в Токкоа, не в окопе, а в своей родной постели. Он не был дома несколько больше, чем просто со времени своего ухода в армию. Маларки помнил смутно семестр, проведенный в Орегонском университете, но этот бизнес больше не привлекал его. Он не знал, чего хотел, но после всего, что он видел, не хотел обманывать людей и возиться с бесконечными бумажками. Он не верил в их силу после того, как держал в руках оружие, и как бы ни пытался представить себя обычным парнем, ничего не получалось. Он пытался снова восстановиться в Орегонском университете, но только вспомнив, что слушал на, казалось, забытых лекциях и занятиях, решительно передумал. Он понимал, что перед ним теперь настоящее будущее, гораздо больше, чем тогда, когда работал где только можно, чтобы помочь семье деньгами. Он выплатил своей службой все долги, позволил обновить дом и одежду всей семье, и у него даже осталась приличная сумма. И вот еще одна, шестая ночь без сна, пытаясь понять, чего ему не хватает и почему ему кажется, что он должен будет уехать немедленно, словно по приказу. Он видел разрушенное убежище Гитлера, сорванный флаг и бутылку шампанского, что выпил на веранде, с которой открывался потрясающий вид, но не мог поверить в то, что война закончилась. Потому что у него осталась своя, которой, похоже, не было конца. Все привычное с детства казалось другим и не столь важным, и все, о чем он жалел, сминая в руках одеяло — что он не сможет просто выучиться вместе с парнями, за встречу с которыми готов был благодарить Гитлера каждый день, с потрясающими ребятами, с которыми провел последние года под страхом смерти, но с весельем молодости, которых вряд ли бы смог забыть. Но больше всего он скучал по Маку.  
Он помнил тот момент, когда в Бастони, будучи почти на грани, разозлился на Скипа. Он не показывал этого, но друг слишком хорошо узнал его, он словно почувствовал. Они стояли у костра и разговаривали с остальными парнями Изи, когда был объявлен отбой. Все разбредались по своим окопам, но Маларки, все еще подверженный глухому отчаянию окружающей его смерти, хотел поговорить с Маком. Тот, сказав Алексу, что скоро вернется, молча отошел с ним от окопов, приготовившись внимательно слушать. Но стоило ему открыть рот, как начался обстрел, тот, что повторялся изо дня в день. Они вместе бросились в ближайший старый окоп, оставленный еще прошлой ротой, и как следует затянули каски. Они смотрели со страхом на сотрясавшуюся землю, гадая, спасутся ли все на этот раз, но дикие крики о помощи разбивали эту надежду до конца. Как только упала последняя бомба, они выбрались из засыпанного землей окопа.   
Тогда они узнали, что Пенкала погиб от случайно попавшей в окоп бомбы.   
Тогда они по-настоящему испугались. Если бы не пустая злость Маларки, благодаря которой, однако, он смог спасти своего лучшего друга, то он бы даже не успел попрощаться с Маком. Он бы даже не сразу узнал. Мак, побледнев, упал коленями на снег, пытаясь представить, что было бы, если бы он не ушел с Маларки в глубь леса. Они оба искренне переживали за смерть Пенкалы, старшего брата, которого очень ждет дома маленькая сестра вместе с каким-нибудь трофеем и которая будет ждать до тех пор, пока семья не получит извещение. Но осознание собственной вины Маларки и бесконечная благодарность Мака вышли на первый план. Он не смог сказать другу, о чем им нужно было поговорить, и, не выдержав, обнял его так сильно, как только мог, неспособный сказать, что на самом деле это была его вина, его пустая и необъяснимая злость.   
Тогда он каждый день стал представлять, что было бы, если бы потерял Мака по той же самой вине его собственной глупости. Он с трудом мог отпустить Скипа от себя, тогда как Мак переживал это легче. Он не мог долго думать об одном и том же, пусть даже это был страх собственной смерти. Единственное, за что бы он себя не простил, сказал он другу, за то, что в случае своей смерти оставил бы и Фей, и Рут, и его, Маларки, без присмотра, потому что все трое обладают прямо-таки склонностью попадать в неприятности, которые ему, несчастному, приходится всячески устранять. Маларки возмущенно пихнул его тогда, возражая, что прекрасно обойдется и без мамочки, но когда они разместились в городе, когда привезли горячий душ и позволили спать на кроватях, пусть и чужих, он отчаянно обнял спящего с ним рядом Мака и позволил единственный раз пролиться слезам, не представляя, пережил бы он вообще.   
А теперь он лежал в собственной кровати, все же потеряв друга, пусть и таким гуманным образом. Он так привык к тому, что многое можно сказать прикосновением или взглядом, что просто не понимал, почему его, в свою очередь, не понимает семья. Он смотрел на оставленную на стуле форму, вспоминал тонкие вопросы матери о том, что же он будет делать, а затем вспомнил и то, как мотался по городу, работая до поздней ночи и ночуя давно не дома, как уехал в университет и как спокойно семья жила без него, позволив стать самостоятельным и жить так, как хочется. Он понимал, что после всех бед и убийств, что он видел, ему хотелось обнять мать и сестру и сказать, что он любит их, но что будет после и нужно ли оставаться с ними, когда война закончена, он не знал.   
Ранним утром он собрал сумку, виновато улыбнулся матери и сел на первый поезд, который мог бы привезти его в Нью-Йорк. Оттуда он, чуть заблудившись, отправился на автобусный вокзал, а оттуда — в Тонаваду, не совсем представляя, где он будет искать нужную улицу. Он даже не знал, что скажет Маку, просто придумал один простой способ, как ему пережить последствия войны и снова привыкнуть к обыденной жизни, если он не смог сразу отказаться от потребности в лучшем друге. Вскоре он набрел на красивый зеленый двор и постучал в свежеокрашенную дверь, испачкав пальцы. Дверь тут же открылась, явив измазанного в краске и явно удивленного Мака с банкой и кисточкой в руках. Ни то, ни другое не помешало ему немедленно обнять друга, устраивая измазанные руки на его талии. Маларки промолчал в ответ на немой вопрос о том, что случилось, только уткнулся носом в плечо, не скрытое серой майкой, и услышал знакомый запах друга, пусть теперь и невоенный. Он отпустил его за секунду до того, как на крыльцо вылетела уже почти взрослая девушка шестнадцати лет, со знакомыми светлыми и очень мягкими волосами, которые не завивались, а ложились легкими волнами, зелеными глазами и невероятно хитрым выражением лица. Она, ничуть не стесняясь, бросилась Маларки на шею, и тот, послушно обнимая ее, непонимающе-смущенным видом спросил у Мака, что вообще происходит. Рут была тоже измазана в краске, широкая белая полоса шла по ее щеке, а темное самодельное платье тщательно забрызгано.   
— Ой, так ты Маларки, да? — отпустила его девочка и поздновато смутилась.   
— Нам очень приятно познакомиться, — выглянула из-за спины Мака уже по-настоящему взрослая девушка, с завязанными на затылке темно-каштановыми волосами и карими глазами, почти такими же, как у самого Маларки. Он в изумлении разглядывал ее идеальные черты лица, мягкую улыбку и стройную фигуру, которую она прятала под старой юбкой и очень широкой для нее футболкой, скорее всего, принадлежавшей Скипу.   
\- Нет, ну я знал, что она красивая, но чтобы настолько, — прошептал он Маку, но так, чтобы все девушки слышали. Фей весело улыбнулась, а Рут покраснела, с вызовом поглядывая на девушку брата.   
\- Пожалуйста, скажи моей сестре, что она тоже красивая, иначе у нас будет война, — взмолился Мак, пока Рут пилила взглядом смеющуюся Фей. Когда она смеялась, то не казалась такой идеально красивой, ведь идеальная красота всегда сопровождается холодностью, но она оставалась очень обаятельной. Она тоже была измазана в краске, как будто они только что закончили очередную битву, и Маларки, глядя на нее, почувствовал себя почти лишним.   
— Если меня не заставят после этого на ней жениться, я готов признать, что мисс Мак очень красива, — произнес Маларки, снимая с плеча сумку. Рут, немедленно снова покрасневшая, с победой посмотрела на вновь засмеявшуюся Фей, уткнувшуюся лбом в плечо Мака, приобнимая его сзади.   
— Вообще-то она разболтала всем, что у нее есть парень, служивший вместе с Уорреном, — показав язык девочке, заметила Фей, и с криком скрылась в доме, как только разъяренная Рут выхватила у Мака банку с краской.   
— Такое чувство, что я здесь уже был, — признался он другу, обнять которого еще раз теперь не решался. Он видел и красивую сестру, искренне любящую его и нуждающуюся в нем, и невероятно идеальную девушку, которую было бы практически невозможно оставить. Он неожиданно растерял всю свою решительность, понимая, что Мак вряд ли с ним куда-то поедет, покинув это очень уютное место.   
— Можешь считать, что да, — фыркнул Мак и сам притянул его к себе еще раз одной рукой, второй все еще удерживая кисточку. — Я рад, что ты приехал, но просто так ты бы вряд ли это сделал. Только у нас не принято вести серьезные разговоры при свете дня, поэтому тебе придется остаться, куда бы ты ни спешил.   
—Пожалуйста, спасите меня, бравые офицеры, — крикнула Фей, выбегая из-за угла дома и тормозя о Маларки, схватив его за руку и поставив перед собой. К несчастью, к этому моменту Рут уже запустила в полет полупустую банку, и выплеснувшаяся краска окатила обоих — и ошарашенного Дона, и скрывшего лицо в ладонях Мака. Он смеялся.  
— Ой, — тут же испуганно пробормотала Рут, отступая на два шага назад. — Если что, я главарь местной банды.   
Теперь не выдержали все трое, ответив на это высказывание искренним смехом.   
— По-моему, вам надо отмыться, — отсмеявшись, мягко заметила Фей, подталкивая друзей от дома. С них все еще стекала краска, основательно пачкая одежду. — Если я пущу вас в дом, миссис Мак меня убьет.   
— В саду отмоемся, — отмахнулся Мак. — Захвати там какую-нибудь одежду, а то за стол нас точно не пустят, — и он, бросив сумку Маларки своей сестре, за руку отвел его за дом во двор, где красиво подстриженные кусты образовывали маленькую полянку.   
— Слушай, считай, что я приехал просто так, — попытался откреститься Маларки, когда Мак оставил его посередине этой полянки, а сам принялся искать конец шланга. Неожиданная струя теплой воды заставила его прервать объяснения.   
—Я же сказал, все ра—говоры запрещены, — и Мак кинул шланг сестре, нисколько не заботясь о том, что в полете тот полил все, в том числе и саму сестру. Та погрозила ему кулаком, но позволила им отмыть хотя бы одежду. Мак стащил залитую краской майку и попытался оттереть старый слой краски, но он не поддавался. С футболкой Маларки вышло лучше. Он стянул ее сразу же, заставив сестру Мака покраснеть, и подержал под сверкающей в лучах солнца водой несколько минут, прежде чем смылась последняя капля краски. Фей явилась вовремя, выпихнув Рут силой в дом, и позволила парням отмыть руки. Вскоре они были худо-бедно, но приведены в порядок.   
— Фей, дорогая, ты не поможешь мне? — раздался из дома глубокий женский голос, когда Маларки натягивал протянутую ему майку. — Тогда мы сможем пообедать минут через двадцать. Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, откуда в прихожей капли краски? Ой, дверь, вы покрасили дверь!  
Фей улыбнулась и отдала Скипу оставшиеся вещи, побежав в дом.   
— Я как в сказку попал, — ошарашено заметил Маларки, без лишних проблем застегивая джинсы Мака, оказавшиеся ему точно впору. — У тебя идеальная жизнь, друг.   
— Вообще-то мне очень не хватает лучшего друга в этом бабском обществе, — закатил глаза Мак и собрал с земли мокрую и не очень отстиравшуюся одежду. — Мама нас убьет. Но впрочем, мы покрасили и забор, и дверь, так что злость будет компенсирована, — он хлопнул Маларки по плечу, уводя за собой в дом.   
На маленькой, но вполне уютной кухне ютилась невысокая хрупкая женщина с такими же светлыми, как у детей, волосами, остриженными по плечи, с завязанным на поясе фартуком, такой же красовался на переодевшейся в свое платье Фей, поглядывающей на них с теплым любопытством, а Рут с завязанными волосами с недовольным видом носила тарелки из кухни в столовую.   
— Я думаю, что было бы неплохо приготовить на ужин рыбу, что вы вчера… Ой, дорогой, почему ты не предупредил меня, — миссис Мак вытерла руки краем полотенца и подошла к смущенному Маларки. — Ты, наверное, Дональд, — она обняла его на секунду. — Мы сейчас что-нибудь сообразим на обед, а вы пока где-нибудь пошляйтесь. У вас это отлично получается, — она стрельнула глазами в сторону недовольной Рут, а потом уже чуть мягче посмотрела на Мака. — Устроил бы в своей комнате пока.   
И Маларки поднялся с Маком наверх, с удивлением разглядывая его комнату, прибранную, с еще собранной сумкой, с которой Скип уезжал домой. Кровать была смята, но непохоже было, чтобы на ней действительно спал Мак — обычно он спал так, что все белье поворачивалось на 180 градусов, а он не убирал ее, и на следующую ночь все снова поворачивалось и становилось на свои места, хотя и в довольно помятом виде.   
— Я не могу заснуть, — пояснил он, увидев изумленный взгляд Маларки. — Ты, видимо, тоже, иначе ты бы не приехал. Я скучал, — и он снова оказался достаточно близко, чтобы обнять друга. — Правда, не ожидал увидеть тебя так скоро, — прошептал он, щекой прижимаясь к виску Дона. — Хотя, наверное, сам бы не выдержал через несколько дней. Мы переоценили собственную возможность забыть то, чему нас учили несколько лет.  
— Мне показалось, что ты справляешься, — пробормотал Дон, устроив ладони на груди Мака. — Ведь у тебя и Фей, и Рут, и вы кажетесь счастливыми.   
— До тех пор, пока я контролирую рефлексы и не кручу ножиком, как будто мне нужно срочно кинуть его метров на сто в одну точку на движущейся цели, — довольно иронично ответил Скип. — Нельзя сделать вид, будто, привыкнув делить мир с тобой, можно забыть все сразу. По крайней мере, никто не может понимать меня с одного взгляда здесь. Я отвык решать мирные проблемы, а не страдать фигней в окопе, через секунду кого-то убивая. Хотя нет, смотри, я подучился за неделю пытаться объяснить, — он уткнулся носом в рыжеволосую макушку. — Ты и сам знаешь, иначе бы не приехал.   
— Я хотел предложить тебе поступить в Нью-Йоркский. Мы могли бы снять квартиру. Мы бы отвыкли, но не сразу, — неуверенно начал Маларки, скользнув ладонями под руками Мака и оставив их на плечах сзади. — Мне не к чему было возвращаться. Но тебе есть что оставлять. Я не хотел этого говорить.  
Его друг хотел что-то ответить, но с лестницы его позвала Фей. Он извинился и вышел из комнаты, тогда как Фей, пропустив его в коридоре, зашла, прикрыв дверь. Она распустила волосы, сияющей волной опустившиеся на плечи, и заправила их за уши, обнажив маленькие ушки с сережками в виде гвоздиков-цветочков бежевого цвета. Она молча попросила его сесть рядом с ней на кровать.   
— Прости, я не стану его… — начал он, теряясь от того, что Фей смотрит на него непонятным взглядом.   
— Ты знаешь его лучше, чем кто бы то ни было, — начала она, теребя в руках маленькое серебряное кольцо. — Он не хотел поступать в университет штата, потому что отчего-то хочет стать врачом. Он никому этого не говорит, но я видела у него листовки. Наверное, ты знаешь и то, почему он вдруг решил выбрать эту профессию. Как бы там ни было, я просто хочу, чтобы он получил профессию, чтобы работать тем, кем он хочет.   
— Вы помолвлены? — спросил он, начиная привыкать к ее красоте.   
— Да, еще до того, как он ушел, — она улыбнулась, надевая кольцо обратно на палец. — Но это не очень важно. Ты имеешь на него огромное влияние. Наверное, так не бывает, но войны тоже не должно бывать. Может, в мире никогда не встречались люди, настолько похожие и настолько зависимые друг от друга. Для войны не существует слова «никогда». Я могу слушать его столько, сколько будет нужно, но никогда не смогу этого понять. Ты нужен ему сильнее, чем ты думаешь. Сейчас он мало на что обращает внимание. Мне иногда кажется, что он еще там, на войне, только уже на своей собственной. То, что ты видишь, влияет на тебя сильнее, чем ты думаешь, а то и вовсе незаметно. Вы прошли ее вместе, вы научились справляться с ней вместе. Я не знаю как. Я даже не знаю, считает ли он меня красивой, но зато вся семья знает, что тебя считает. Ты нравишься мне, Дон, потому что ты такой же, как и он. Вас трудно не любить, раз увидев, и, наверное, я вижу Уоррена целым только сейчас, когда ты здесь. Это было понятно по письмам, но… — она снова улыбнулась. — Я рада, что он больше не один. Здесь в основном те, кто не был на войне, струсил и не пошел, те, кто считают, что я больший трофей, чем вся жизнь. Большинство молодых людей считают, что раз ему досталась я, то с ним лучше не связываться вовсе. С тех пор как Фред увез свою мать отсюда, чтобы ничто не напоминало ей о двух погибших мальчиках, он будет здесь один. Теперь, кажется, он готов быть один, но только с тобой. Я не знаю, что в тебе такого, Дон, но ты как будто его отражение, и в это трудно поверить. Если вы вместе справились с ужасами войны, пожалуйста, убеди его вместе справиться и с нормальной жизнью.   
— Он едва не погиб, — тихо начал Маларки, думая, что она должна знать. — В январе, когда мы сидели в этих чертовых окопах, нас разделили, потому что у нас у каждого своя группа, и я должен был быть на другом конце этой чертовой линии передовой, но я остался и позвал его поговорить. Стоило нам отойти, как начался обстрел. Бомба попала в окоп, где должен был быть он и еще один парень. Парень погиб.   
— Неудивительно, что он хочет стать врачом, — вздохнула Фей. — Он хочет сделать что-то, что могло бы оправдать его неожиданное право на жизнь. Он хочет отблагодарить за свое спасение, неважно кого. Когда ты получаешь почему-то целую жизнь снова, ты начинаешь думать о том, чтобы не прожить ее зря во второй разНо почему ты винишь еще и себя? Ведь ты спас его.   
— Я просто злился на него тогда, без причины, — уклончиво ответил он, закрывая глаза ладонью и чувствуя маленькую узкую ладонь на своем плече. — Я мог бы его потерять из-за своей усталости от войны.   
— Не сожалей о том, что сделал, постарайся сделать так, чтобы не пожалеть о последствиях, — она погладила его по отросшим волосам, придвигаясь ближе. — Ты совершил ошибку, но вместо того чтобы корить себя, сделай так, чтобы больше этого не повторилось. Если бы он знал, он бы сказал, что ты просто дурак.   
— Я бы ему то же самое сказал, — невесело усмехнулся Маларки, чувствуя себя не очень уверенно от прикосновения Фей. — Я не знаю, как «справиться».   
— А я и знать не хочу, как вы будете это делать, — сделала она страшные глаза. — Я отпущу его еще на год, и потом поеду за ним. Вы привыкнете, я точно знаю.   
— Ты страшная девушка, — посмотрел он, опустив ладонь, на Фей. — Если бы я знал тебя раньше, я бы влюбился.   
— Неудивительно, ты похож на Уоррена слишком сильно, — она потрепала его по волосам и поднялась. — Вообще-то, нам пора обедать.   
Уже позже, когда они пожелали всем спокойной ночи и поднялись в комнату Мака, Скип выключил свет и потянул его за руку на свою кровать.   
— А теперь рассказывай, — попросил он, переодеваясь в это время.   
И Маларки рассказал ему. Что не готов привыкать к нормальной жизни, что не может спать, потому что каждый раз думает, что проснется снова в окопе, что не может рассказать никому, что все неважно, кроме жизни дорогих и близких людей. Что он решил уехать, но куда бы он ни уехал, он будет один. Что он подумал, может, они поступят в один университет, хотя и на разные профессии, снимут вместе квартиру и начнут привыкать вести нормальный образ жизни, пока — вместе. Что Фей была права, они привыкли к войне вместе, но и отвыкать, похоже, придется тоже вместе.   
А Мак только кивнул. Затем забрался под одеяло и растянулся во весь рост. Маларки хотел было уйти на приготовленный ему диван, как Скип остановил его.   
— Дай мне хоть одну ночь поспать, — и заставил лечь рядом.   
— По крайней мере, ты не требуешь каски и автомата, — прошептал Маларки, накрывая руки на его талии своими и чувствуя шеей теплое дыхание.   
Они уехали на следующий день. Фей обняла обоих, потребовав хотя бы соблюдать режим сна, не надеясь на еду, и пообещала приехать, как только сможет. Мгновения поездки пролетели незаметно, они натолкнулись на пожилую женщину, которой сын купил дорогущую новую квартиру без отделки, но погиб в автокатастрофе, не закончив ремонт, и у нее не было денег, чтобы даже закончить его, не то что жить там, и они договорились, что отремонтируют ее сами, а снимать будут за цену вполовину меньше. Обрадованная, она сразу согласилась, а Маларки подарил ей в следующий визит букет красивых цветов, отчего она расчувствовалась. Тогда же он познакомился и с Ирэн.   
Он успел оклеить почти всю прихожую, измазав все тряпки и себя в том числе, когда Мак со стоном упал головой на книги и замолк. До того он болтал о том, что видел в университете, и довольно часто сравнивал это с тем, что они видели на войне. Это было вполне естественным. Иногда и сам Маларки ловил себя на схожей мысли.   
Закончив, он решил, что, может, если успеть пробежаться перед сном, кошмары отступят. Он натянул снова одну из футболок, нашел даже спортивную куртку потеплее, почему-то в вещах Мака, когда тот открыл глаза и с непреклонным видом заявил, что тоже пойдет.   
Они выбежали на улицу, в темную ночь, когда на сером небе быстро проплывали невзрачные облака, грозя дождем, но в воздухе еще висел особенный, осенне-солнечный аромат. Они перебежали дорогу, не ожидая, впрочем, увидеть транспорт в этот час. Вдоль залива, по едва освещаемой набережной, они бежали на скорость, выматывая себя до конца, чтобы ночью проспать без снов и как можно дольше, они бежали и спиной вперед, и мешая друг другу, и петляя между деревьями, они бегали почти час, пока, наконец, задыхаясь, не отправились пешком домой от самого моста.   
— У меня завтра смена, но если у тебя одна экономика, я тебя на поле тогда подожду? — сказал он Скипу, вытирающему мокрый лоб.   
— Я обещал, что если сдам экономику, то прыгну с самолета с парашютом, — хмыкнул он в ответ, подходя ближе и беря Маларки за руку.   
— Ты с ума сошел? — он попытался вырвать ее. — Здесь нет тех, кто знал бы нас как лучших друзей. Ты хоть представляешь, как мы выглядим?  
— Кошмар какой, — абсолютно спокойным голосом ответил Мак. — А как тебе обнимать меня, так это можно? Ты же сам говорил, что Нью-Йорк — это место, где всем на тебя плевать.   
— Я не знаю, — отвел глаза в сторону Маларки. — Мы должны были начать отвыкать друг от друга, но я не могу.  
— По-моему, Фей сказала слегка не так, — он вновь скользнул рукой по его запястью и осторожно переплел пальцы. — Он сказала, что мы должны привыкнуть вместе. Привыкать к войне, засыпая на одной кровати, это, конечно, совсем другое дело, — он улыбнулся. — По-моему, надо начинать с того, нравится ли нам здесь, на неограниченном пространстве.   
— Очень, — кивнул Дон, разглядывая плещущийся перед ними залив.   
\- Мне тоже, — он чуть сжал его пальцы. — Но проблема не в том, нравится ли нам. Проблема в том, что мы до сих пор не можем привыкнуть выходить за пределы какой-то зоны, например, нашей улицы и нашего института.   
— Потому что нам не надо? — предположил Маларки, опираясь на мраморное ограждение набережной. — Если понадобится, мы можем обойти весь Нью-Йорк, но ведь это не нужно.   
— Нас научили думать, что нужно, а что нет, — поправил Мак, забираясь на парапет и усаживаясь на нем, все еще не отпуская руки Маларки. — Разве ты в детстве не шлялся просто так за много километров, потому что там травка зеленее?   
— Я ходил на реку и часами смотрел на воду, — вспомнил Маларки, боясь, как бы друг не упал с этого парапета в залив. Он осторожно положил ладонь на его колено, просто на всякий случай.   
— Почему сейчас тебе не кажется нормальным доехать до центра и просто пройтись, а может, и на окраину, черт знает зачем, просто потому, что ты можешь? — предложил он, смотря на друга горящими в темноте глазами.   
— Ты просто не хочешь сдавать экономику, — усмехнулся Маларки, глядя на другой берег против их дома, сейчас темный и как будто нежилой.   
— Может, и не хочу, но ведь это не перестает быть правдой, — замахал руками Мак. Маларки посмотрел на него убийственным взглядом, чувствуя, как замирает сердце всякий раз, когда его друг беспечно крутится прямо над заливом.   
— Пойдем уже домой, постигнем этот сакральный смысл, когда ты что-нибудь сдашь, — и Маларки первым направился в сторону дома, застегивая куртку.   
— Привычки не остаются навсегда, но люди не умеют уходить, — догнал его Мак. — Если ты будешь бояться касаться меня всякий раз, когда навыдумываешь себе черт знает что, то это не значит, что ты резко перестал во мне нуждаться.   
— Ты еще погромче поори, — предложил ему Маларки, пряча лицо в вороте. — И что же мне с этим делать? Залезть на тебя с ногами и ездить на тебе, потому что только тогда мне кажется, что все вокруг меня на месте?  
— Ты думаешь, что мы стали прежними, раз вернулись сюда, — он дернул Маларки за руку, заставляя остановиться. В темноте он смутно видел его черты лица. — Но мы не изменились с тех пор, как поняли, что выигрываем эту войну. Вернувшись сюда, мы должны поменяться, но мы не можем этого сделать. Фей права, пока мы вместе не привыкнем — потому что мы вообще привыкли вместе привыкать — мы не сможем жить так, как заслужили.   
— И что это значит? — буркнул Дон, все еще слушая с большим нежеланием.   
— Перестань делать вид, что от пары километров я резко перестал понимать и знать тебя, что я сам стал другим, — Мак сделал шаг вперед, становясь еще ближе. — Если я нужен тебе, почему раньше ты мог попросить быть рядом, а сейчас почему-то нет? Потому что все, с кем ты был на войне и кто видел нашу потребность друг в друге, больше никогда нас не увидят. Нас научили думать о будущем, но и забывать о настоящем. Или ты просто сам перестал понимать, для чего я тебе нужен.   
— Этого «чего» стало слишком много, — нехотя признался он, устав от запутанной ситуации, и положил голову на плечо Мака, позволяя ему делать, что хочет. — Я просто не понимаю, почему раньше я мог один.   
— Потому что не знал, что можешь не один, — тут же нашелся ответ у Скипа, положившего ему ладонь на затылок. — Тебе снятся кошмары. С этим нужно что-то сделать в первую очередь, и ты знаешь это.   
— Я даже не знаю, чего я боюсь, — Маларки склонил голову сначала в одну, а затем в другую сторону, словно отрицая. — Я бы попросил помочь, но я даже не знаю, с чем.   
— А попросить помочь узнать? — и Маларки вздохнул, понимая, что никогда не переспорит своего лучшего друга. — Мне надоело каждую ночь мигрировать в твою постель. Я лучше сразу в ней останусь.   
— Ты пинаешься, — тут же возразил Маларки, смотря на него чуть повеселевшим взглядом.   
— Значит, ты спишь сзади, — ничуть не смутился Мак. — Это, конечно, очень романтично — выяснять здесь отношения, но, может быть, пойдем домой, а то я отморозил себе все, что только можно было.   
— А как же четыре пары носков? — поддел его Дон.   
И Мак сдержал свое слово. Когда Маларки сел на кровати, проведя ладонями по лицу, боясь даже засыпать, Скип еще пытался с тремя учебниками хоть что-то запомнить. Он посмотрел, прищурившись, за лампу, силясь разглядеть друга. Он ждал.   
Маларки снова вспомнил тот холод, то отчаяние, захватывающее его каждую ночь, то беспомощное состояние, которое он испытывал каждое мгновение. Он просто хотел спать. Поэтому вздохнул и тихо произнес.   
— Иди сюда.   
И Скип, улыбнувшись, с тремя учебниками прыгнул на его кровать, тут же кидая книги, а подумав, сбегал за собственным одеялом и своими подушками, устраивая из кровати Маларки минимум кровать мечты. Развалившись на подушках и включив маленькую лампу рядом, он открыл учебник, проследив, чтобы Маларки немедленно лег спать.   
И он в самом деле проспал без кошмаров.   
Проснувшись ночью от того, что в комнате вновь стало душно, он понял, что в самом деле на этот раз обнимает друга сзади, уткнувшись носом в воротник его футболки, прижимаясь так отчаянно, словно хотел точно повторить изгибы его тела. Он чуть отстранился, покраснев, и заснул снова, но и на этот раз — без кошмаров.   
***  
Он сидел на траве возле дерева на поле для гольфа, которое все равно никто не использовал по назначению. Он чертил что-то на листочке, подложив под него учебник философии, и смотрел на гуляющих рядом студентов. Ждать ему пришлось недолго. Вскоре рядом плюхнулся слишком самодовольный, чтобы не понять, Мак.   
— Ну и насколько? — спросил Маларки, откладывая учебник.   
— На «отлично», — сияя, ответил ему Мак. Он обнял Маларки. — Вообще-то, это, считай, твоя оценка.   
— Как это? — поинтересовался Дон, касаясь сцепленных на его плечах рук.   
— Он спросил меня, что я думаю по поводу демилитаризации экономики, — и Мак попытался станцевать победный танец сидя. — Я не против вернуться домой и проспать еще пару часов, прежде чем от меня потребуют функцию каждой фигни в клетке, но я обещал парням, — он виновато улыбнулся. — Подождешь меня здесь?  
— Что, прямо сейчас пойдешь прыгать? — удивленно заметил Маларки. Он переводил взгляд с неба на Мака, когда случайно заметил на другом конце поля еще одну пару. — Посмотри туда, — он прищурился, признавая развалившегося в тени дерева Либготта и сидящего рядом с книжкой Вебстера. Одной рукой придерживая страницу, тот что-то говорил сонному Джо, касаясь его предплечья, на что Либготт ответил шепотом, рывком поднявшись и едва заметно скользнув рукой по его боку, закрывая это нехитрое движение согнутым коленом.   
— А ты меня за руку взять боишься, — ухмыльнулся Мак, дразня его весьма изощренным рукопожатием, так что Маларки покраснел и отнял руку. — Я буду минут черед двадцать, наблюдай за моим триумфом!  
— Да, все мы триумфаторы, когда Винтерс за спиной не стоит, — сам себе уже сказал Маларки, устроившись поудобнее на расстеленной куртке.   
Он услышал знакомый шум самолета еще до того, как тот взлетел. Прикрыл глаза, на секунду вспоминая тренировочное поле в Брэгге, когда они все сочли своим долгом заорать в полете, и страх перед высадкой, когда самолет изрезали пули. Наверное, он бы тоже не отказался прыгнуть снова, чтобы почувствовать, что летит. Чтобы вспомнить, что когда-то были важны серебряные крылья, а не жизнь людей.   
Это оказался темно-желтый кукурузник, переоборудованный под прыжки. Он сделал круг над институтом, пугая студентов, потом еще один, поднимаясь чуть выше. Маларки наблюдал за ним, ожидая, что тот поднимется еще — пока он летел слишком низко — а потом, увидев летящую темную фигуру, замер. Сердце перестало биться, когда он посчитал, сколько метров до земли. Он задохнулся, понимая, что Мак разобьется, и вскочил на ноги, осознавая собственную беспомощность.  
Сердце пропустило удар, а затем ускорилось так, что ему казалось — он уже бежит туда, за деревья, не зная точно, но стараясь успеть, но в то же время он оставался на месте.  
Он пытался отдышаться. Время замедлилось. Секунды растянулись в часы. Он кричал сердцем, понимая, что просто так уже бесполезно. Он боялся моргнуть, боялся пропустить.   
Он ступил вперед. Никакой легкости, лишь тугой и вязкий туман словно сплел его ноги, не давая двигаться с места. Он хотел бежать, так, что мышцы упрямо заныли, готовые к тому, чтобы нестись что есть сил, но он не мог их контролировать.  
Он не мог бежать. Он видел, как его лучший друг раскрыл парашют, но слишком близко он был к земле. Может, даже слышал крик. Он понял, что остались лишь секунды, чтобы хотя бы себе сказать, что любит его.   
Чтобы попрощаться.   
Он терял его во сне каждый раз. Он не мог пережить этого даже во сне. Он плакал и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он понял это. Понял, что теперь не сможет сказать ему этого. Что он теряет его. Что самый страшный кошмар для Маларки — потерять Мака.   
Но он мог что-то сделать. Высота была небольшая для парашюта, но человек мог бы выжить. Он бросился туда, куда по его мгновенным расчетам мог бы упасть Мак. Он добежал тогда, когда белая ткань мягко опускалась на землю. Сердце билось как сумасшедшее, он не хотел подбегать, чтобы видеть то, что разрушит его жизнь, но в то же время должен был узнать, может, он был бы жив.   
— Чуть-чуть не рассчитал, — сказали виновато сзади.   
Маларки не сдержался. Он развернулся, разглядывая потирающего шею друга, не зная, то ли врезать ему, то ли обнять. Но он не смог сделать ни того, ни другого. Он словно пережил свой сон снова, в ярких красках, словно опять мог бы потерять свой единственный шанс привыкнуть к нормальной жизни.   
— Слушай, извини, я не хотел поступать так глупо, — попробовал еще раз Мак, с тревогой разглядывая его. Видимо, он выглядел настолько плохо, что Скип подошел ближе. — Можешь даже врезать, — но Маларки стоял, парализованный двойным ужасом. — С тобой все… — начал спрашивать он, но Маларки все же решил его обнять.   
— То, что вижу в кошмарах… Я теряю тебя.   
Мак закрыл глаза, мгновенно все поняв. Он обнял дрожащего Маларки в ответ, устроив руки на его спине и прижимая к себе так сильно, как только мог.  
— Кажется, мы пропустили один важный момент. Когда твоя жизнь стала зависеть от моей.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ноябрь-Декабрь 1946._

Ноябрь выдался дождливым и туманным. В заливе прибавилось воды, так что спуски к воде оказались затопленными, а за дорогой к Олд Вестберну внимательно следили, опасаясь, как бы вода не вымыла все подпорки. На улице стало противно находиться — надевая куртки, приходилось страдать от духоты, беря зонтик — бесконечно напрягать руки, чтобы удержать его. Вместо редкого снега, который, должен был быть, в окно по ночам стучали капли дождя. Матч НТИ с университетом Лос-Анджелеса, последний в сезоне, когда Маларки смог закинуть решающий мяч в корзину, успели провести в последний день без осадков. Маларки бегал быстрее, чем вся команда противников вместе взятая, и на летний сезон оставили чуть больше амбициозных надежд, представляя кубок университетов в зале славы НТИ. Они больше не бегали по вечерам, вынужденные направить лишнюю энергию на учебу, так что Маларки порою делал по три чертежа сразу, свой и двух однокурсников, слишком ленивых и слишком «талантливых» для такой работы. Тем не менее, платили они неплохо, так что мечта о телевизоре перестала казаться столь несбыточной. Мак большую часть времени просто спал, приползая с учебы гораздо позже, чем Маларки, выматываясь полностью перед предстоящими в середине ноября зачетами. Он распрощался с экономикой, но на его пути неожиданно встала математика, которую спешно ввели, надеясь присвоить Технологическому институту звание университета. Маларки смотрел на него с некоторым сочувствием — их особенно не нагружали, предпочитая читать скучные лекции по геодезии и географическим особенностям каждой местности, так что Маларки высыпался еще на лекциях и возвращался домой гораздо раньше Мака. Он с тревогой наблюдал за тем, как Мак сидит за учебниками, ожидая, когда Скип начнет посылать его на латыни.   
— Если я прочту еще хоть страницу, я умру, — Мак упал на кровать рядом с Маларки, читающим журнал, который ему с утра отдала Ирэн, случайно столкнувшись с ним на остановке. Она улыбнулась ему и побежала к магазину, пожелав удачного дня. — Ты не хочешь со мной поговорить? — он положил руку на запястье Дона, заставляя его опустить журнал. — Я рад, что у тебя пропали кошмары, но ты мог бы и мне сказать, что тебя смущает со мной спать. Зачем было рассказывать об этом Фей?   
— Она сама догадалась, — заметил Маларки. — Меня не смущает. Я боюсь, что снова привыкну к тебе. У меня какая-то склонность прямо, — и он взглянул на друга, выглядевшего не лучшим образом. — Ты выглядишь так, как будто тебя в институте насилуют и избивают.   
— Я просто не могу заснуть, — пожал плечами Мак. — Но мы о другом. Когда ты собирался сказать мне, что теперь проблемой стал я? — он перекатился на живот, устроив голову на согнутой руке.   
— Ты не проблема, Скип, — попытался успокоить его Маларки. — Мне с этими кошмарами падать больше некуда, мне нужно, чтобы ты был поблизости, вот и все. Я хотел бы избавиться от этой потребности, но не знаю, как. Другое дело, что у тебя такой потребности нет, и выходит, что я как бы обуза для тебя.   
— О боже, — Мак спрятал лицо в подушке, — я не умею так запутывать, как ты. Если бы ты мне не был нужен, я бы сейчас сидел где-нибудь в гамма-зета и праздновал пивом какую-нибудь фигню. Но вряд ли я могу с ними о чем-то говорить. Я даже молчать с ними не могу. Соответственно, ты мне нужен. В этом была проблема?  
— Нет, я просто…   
\- Или в том, что теперь нет потребности объединяться против целого мира в своем маленьком пространстве, которое мы увеличили за счет друг друга? — он обнял подушку, глядя на Маларки сонными глазами. — Вообще-то, чем дольше ты молчишь, тем больше вероятность, что я засну.  
— Я не могу перестать сравнивать, — с некоторой болью признался Маларки, опираясь локтями на кровать и склонив к ней голову. — Мы привыкаем, но сами при этом не меняемся. Так не может быть. Мы каждый день тренировались читать друг друга и понимать друг друга. Это получалось как владение минометом, но на деле несколько глубже. Теперь нам незачем делать это, мы можем просто спросить.   
— Ты хочешь найти новый выход потребности?   
— Я просто хочу видеть, что она не исчезла. Что не каждый на моем месте мог бы оказаться рядом с тобой.   
— У тебя какие-то странные проблемы, — задумчиво произнес Мак. — Но в целом я понимаю. Какое воспоминание тебя больше всего смущает?  
— Когда мы были на корабле, плыли в Англию, — тут же ответил Маларки, особенно не задумываясь. — И спускались на завтраки и ужины иногда, и там было очень мало места, хотя если подумать, то рота бы поместилась.   
— Если бы Рэндлман не занимал два стандартных места, — хмыкнул Мак, перебив его. — Почему тебя так смущало сидеть у меня на коленях? Ведь мы могли спокойно это делать.   
— Мы могли, но это было не нужно, рота прекрасно поместилась бы, если бы я сидел на скамье, как и все, — пожал плечами Маларки.   
— Тебя смущает то, почему мы можем, когда не нужно, или просто можем?  
— Я просто хочу снова найти это «можем», но в нормальной гражданской жизни.   
Мак посмотрел на его румянец. У них по обыкновению была включена только одна лампа, поэтому его было трудно заметить в сумерках.   
— Ты можешь меня поцеловать.   
— Что? Намекаешь, что мне пора найти девушку? — покраснел Маларки еще сильнее.  
— Нет, но начинать, видимо, придется не с этого, — Мак сел на кровати. — Тебе нравится быть особенным, Маларк. Быть особенным со мной. Тебя не устраивают многие окружающие , наверное, ты таким вредным еще с детства был, — и он увернулся от удара подушкой. — Ладно, не ворчи, ты правда плохо реагируешь на окружающих. Как правило, любой, даже самый приятный тебе человек, все равно обнаружит какую-нибудь мелочь, ради которой придется делать вид, что не замечаешь. Либо я тот, у кого этих мелочей нет в принципе, либо тот, чьих мелочей слишком много, но ты почему-то легко с ними уживаешься. Сначала ты хотел показать это мне. Теперь ты хочешь показать это остальным.   
— Я не знаю, Скип, — беспомощно потер переносицу Маларки. — Я даже не знаю, что такое нормальная жизнь, чтобы начать к ней привыкать, и не знаю, почему ты мне так нужен, но все еще не представляю, что будет, если ты просто возьмешь и уйдешь.   
— Зачем мне вообще куда-то уходить, — покачал головой Мак. — Похоже, мы с тобой не очень сильны в размышлениях.  
— Не я хожу на психологию, слава богу, — заметил Маларки.   
— На каком расстоянии ты успокаиваешься? Как мы сидим сейчас? — он оставил подушку в стороне. — Или мне подвинуться?   
Маларки молчал. Он молчал даже тогда, когда они практически соприкоснулись носами, а Маларки мог сосчитать редкие веснушки на щеках Мака. И все еще молчал, даже когда Мак склонил голову набок, чтобы не столкнуться носами, и сел так близко, что они практически соприкоснулись губами. Но Маларки все еще молчал.   
— Значит, не так, — Мак отстранился и, подумав, стянул футболку через голову. Маларки с непониманием следил за ним. Он не сопротивлялся, когда Мак потянул его за руку и посадил меж своих разведенных коленей, стягивая с него рубашку и заставляя откинуться спиной на обнаженную грудь. Дон попытался вырваться, но руки Мака не пускали его. Он с закрытыми глазами позволил себе расслабиться, чуть морща нос, но, судя по судорожно вцепившимся в бедра рукам Маларки, он сражался скорее с собой, чем в самом деле не хотел оказываться так близко к другу. — Тебе нравится, прекрати от меня скрывать, — шепотом приказал ему Мак, позволяя устроиться удобнее, так, что между ними не осталось свободного пространства. — Дело все равно не в этом. Мы оба знаем, что наше «можем» бесконечно. И «нужно» тоже, хотя сейчас бесконечно приравнивается к несуществующему. Тебе нравится признавать, что я часть твоей жизни, и все, что захочешь ты, захочу и я, но ты не можешь понять, отвечаю ли я тебе тем же и в самом ли деле это так, а не закончилось с возвращением домой. И мне опять придется тебя убеждать в этом, повторяя снова и снова, пока это не станет мгновенным рефлексом, так что ты бы знал, что бы я сделал, если бы ты предложил, и если твое предложение носит только убедительный характер, ты начнешь убеждать себя сам. Для этого тебе придется обнародовать все свое «а могу я» в отношении меня как можно быстрее, чтобы я знал все, что ты потребуешь от меня в доказательство. Твое первое «хочу» мне так надоело, что я не знаю, что еще сделать, чтобы сказать: да, ты можешь находиться так близко, как только захочешь, — он прошептал это ему на ухо, так что Маларки запрокинул голову, позволяя себе реагировать так, как в самом деле чувствует. — Да, то, что ты был рядом в Токкоа, то, что мы спали вместе в ужасную жару, то, что моя одежда мешала тебе, все это осталось. Да, то, что происходит между нами, то, что ты можешь положиться на меня в любой момент, любое решение, которое мы разделим, любая эмоция, которая совпадет у нас, ты не можешь выразить восторг от этого, думая, что я не замечаю. Ты забываешь, что я испытываю то же самое, что я как был твоим отражением, так и останусь, совершаем ли мы глупые поступки или откровенно сумасшедшие, делаем ли мы то, что другие не поймут, или осознанно отделяемся от других. Я сделаю все, что ты ни предложишь, потому что я пойму, что бы ты ни скрывал за любимыми лабиринтами вопросов, но и ты сделаешь все, потому моя власть над тобой безгранична, потому что ты доверяешь мне, потому что я опять же не думаю иначе, чем ты.   
— Мы разбаловали себя, — прервал его Маларки, проводя рукой по груди Мака и сжимая в руках металлическую пластинку. — Нас бы не погладили по голове, узнав про них, — и он покрутил ее, так что в тусклом свете блеснуло имя Маларки.   
— Один мы оставили настоящий, — возразил ему Мак, касаясь щекой его щеки. Но Маларки повернул голову, пытаясь взглянуть на него.   
— Я больше не знаю других «хочу», — признался он.   
— Ну и ладно тогда, я все равно выключаюсь, — улыбнулся он, откидываясь на подушку. Маларки, извернувшись в его руках, поставил колено рядом с его бедром, а рукой оперся возле подушки. — Или не будем спать?   
— Как бы там ни было, я все еще помню, что ты сказал мне о том, как хотел бы жить, — он склонился над Маком так, что его жетон, скользнув по шее Скипа, лег на подушку. — О том, что я должен быть рядом. Я очень надеюсь, что наши дети смогут понимать друг друга так же, как и мы.   
— Ложись уже, — и Мак, поняв, что Маларки не собирается ложиться, потянул его за руку на себя, заставляя потерять равновесие. — Помоги мне выспаться.   
***  
Он, припозднившись, выбегал из квартиры последним. Наспех закрыл дверь и на ходу застегнул теплую куртку, держа ремень от сумки в зубах. Он опаздывал, потому что Мак, с тем же матом осознав, что проспал, не разбудил его, а только отпихнул от себя, а Маларки и заснул, пока тот собирался. В итоге ни один, ни второй не смогли толком позавтракать, едва успевая на автобус.   
— Эй, Дон, — окликнули его. Он обернулся на бегу — Ирэн махала ему рукой от цветочногоОна держала бумажный пакет. Маларки подбежал к ней, поглядывая на часы.   
— Вы, похоже, оба проспали, — она протянула ему пакет. — Я прихватила сегодня лишних булочек, но вам они пригодятся больше.   
— Ты просто ангел, — не зная, как выразить благодарность, он ПОсмотрел на нее со всей нежностью, какой только смог. Она отмахнулась, показывая, что уже без пяти девять, и он, чертыхнувшись, сорвался с места, добежав до остановки в рекордные сроки.  
Он собирался было вылететь из автобуса и напротив библиотеки, но его поймал староста потока, объясняя, что занятие перенесено в главный корпус, где был выстроен новый огромный зал почти на две тысячи человек. Маларки, нахмурившись, кивнул ему в знак благодарности, не понимая, с чего вдруг их маленький курс будет устроен в огромном зале. Обежав огромные лужи на широкой дорожке, он взлетел на крыльцо вслед за остальными сонными студентами, краем глаза замечая среди них незнакомых.   
Когда он вбежал за несколько минут в огромную аудиторию, стягивая на бегу шарф и едва успевая кивать всем, кто здоровался с ним, то в спешке оглядел зал. Неожиданно знакомая светлая макушка на одной из самых последних парт, а затем и переодевшиеся проходившие мимо него студенты объяснили ему изменения в расписании. Похоже, с первого дня, как они обучались в НТИ, это была первая лекция, совместная с архитекторами и врачами, и он, застонав, признал преподавателя философии, снимающего куртку и устраивающего сумку на кафедре.   
Он пробежал по лестнице на самый верх, где обычно устраивались те, у кого находились дела поважнее, чем слушать пространные объяснения непонятно чего. Мак спал, безнадежно упав головой на парту и не обращая никакого внимания на окружающих. Когда Маларки, кинув на стол пакет и устроив бумажные стаканы, плюхнулся рядом, Скип даже не обратил на его внимания.   
— Угадай кто, — прошептал ему Маларки и подул в ухо, отчего тот подпрыгнул на месте с совершенно невыспавшимся, но испуганным видом.   
— Я подумал, что Фей, — пробормотал он смущенно, потирая покрасневший от твердого стола лоб. Потом его взгляд наткнулся на пакет и стаканы. Он со взглядом абсолютно преданного щенка полез обнимать Маларки, пока вся аудитория перед ними поднялась, приветствуя лектора.   
Они поставили еду на скамью, достав тетрадки и ручки, всячески выражая готовность писать, но на деле предпочитая зарабатывать нужные баллы на семинарах, нежели слушая то, от чего засыпали мгновенно.   
— По-моему, с булочками тебя круто обманули, а вот с бутербродами — одарили, — восхищенно прошептал Мак, открывая пакет. — Наверное, мы довели бедную девушку своими голодными лицами, пока неслись мимо едва ли не в трусах, — добавил он, немедленно откусывая от внушительного бутерброда большой кусок. — За бекон я бы на ней женился. Но так как я уже занят, жениться придется тебе.   
— Чтобы я женился, нужна как минимум котлета, — ответил ему Дон, оглядываясь. Но вокруг было слишком много людей, чтобы хоть кто-то на них обратил внимание. Он с подозрением поймал взгляд с другого конца аудитории, то был очередной пижон в темных очках, которого они иногда встречали на улице. Он смотрел на них почти с ненавистью, но, подумал Маларки, это были лично его проблемы, что бы там ни было. Однако Мак прежде ответил на его вопрос.   
— О, кажется, он что-то вякнул про тебя, я не очень слушал, — пояснил он, открывая пластмассовую крышку стакана и выпивая почти сразу еще теплый кофе. — Больше не будет. Будь мы морпехами, боялись бы больше. Хотя это абсолютно нелогично, их не учат при этом прыгать с шансом на выживание один к трём.   
— Ты ему врезал? Это разве не его пятидесятая знаменитая во дворе стоит? — вспомнил Маларки, ничуть не смущаясь того, что тощий продолжает пялиться на них. — Вроде его отец владеет сетью крупных фабрик.   
— Значит, его знаменитая пятидесятая окажется без колес, — пожал плечами Мак, роясь в пакете. — Пожалуй, я все-таки обожаю твою Ирэн, — и он достал обещанную булочку, с сожалением поглядывая на опустевший стакан.   
— А что мою-то сразу? — нахмурился Маларки, решив больше не обращать внимания на хлюпика с его обсессией. Он проводил недовольным взглядом собственный стакан, с невинным видом стащенный прямо из под носа, и без особого аппетита достал свой бутерброд.   
— По-моему, тебе все-таки придется жениться, — едва сдерживал смех Мак, отогнув край булочки у его гамбургера. — Тебе расщедрились на котлету. И она первая поинтересовалась, кто мой очень симпатичный рыжеволосый друг, — он увернулся от тычка Маларки, занятого на редкость вкусным бутербродом. На них оглядывались с нижних парт, но абсолютно непробиваемый Скип разводил руками и заявлял, что еды больше нет. Он все-таки вернул почти полный стакан, но с благодарным видом вновь его взял, когда Маларки запил свой бутерброд. Он не был столь голоден теперь, когда мысли нет-нет, да и сбивались на то, что могло случиться утром. Он не боялся никого из всего Нью-Йорка, но они никогда не общались с такой кучей богатеньких ребятишек.  
— Она что? — запоздало удивился Маларки, отодвигаясь по молчаливой просьбе друга на конец скамьи и отстраняясь от стола, позволяя Маку устроить голову на его коленях. Не оставив места для курток, он тут же благодарно завернулся в обе сразу, стоило Маларки кинуть их на него. Однако засыпать он не собирался.   
— Ну, я таскал из холодильника фрукты в кафе, когда она меня застукала ранним утром и пригрозила все рассказать, если я немедленно не сдам ей моего лучшего друга, очень красивого, по ее словам, — он улыбнулся, демонстрируя ямочки на щеках. — У меня не оставалось выбора, друг!  
— За пару кусочков фруктов сдал, а еще друг называется, — щелкнул по лбу Мака Маларки, но руку убирать не стал, машинально растирая темные полосы от парты на все еще покрасневшей коже.  
— По-моему, она очень даже ничего, — в свою защиту объявил Мак, устраиваясь на боку и стягивая с шеи Маларки развязанный шарф, который он забыл снять, отвлекшись на поиски друга, потом свернул и устроил под щекой, натянув одну из курток на плечи. — Переводись на медицинский, я больше не смогу спать на столе, — пробормотал он, закрывая глаза. — Так теплее.   
— Это я просто не придумал, будет ли достаточной местью за раскрытие моей личности немедленно спихнуть тебя с колен, — возмущенно прошептал ему Маларки, устроив руки на столе и уткнувшись у них лбом, чтобы не было видно, что он разговаривает. В НТИ почему-то очень остро реагировали на любые разговоры во время лекций, тогда как на спящих предпочитали не обращать внимания.   
— Почему она тебя стесняет? — с интересом спросил Мак, грея руки где-то в воротнике куртки. — Ты ей нравишься, она — тебе, почему ты не пригласишь ее куда-нибудь?  
— Потому что стоит тебе заснуть на своей кровати, как я вижу на редкость цветные сны, и это только малая часть того, с чем я хотел бы разобраться, прежде чем встречаться с такой потрясающей девушкой, как она, — поспешно признался ему Маларки, слегка краснея. Впрочем, он моментально побледнел, стоило Маку запустить руки под его кофту и рубашку одновременно, решив, что так будет эффективнее. Ледяные ладони скользнули по очень теплому и очень чувствительному животу, так что Маларки зашипел и немедленно выпрямился, пытаясь избавиться от противного холодка, пробежавшегося вдоль спины. — Вас же не водили еще в морг?   
— Я просто не очень хорошо себя чувствую, — на удивление серьезно, но без лишних возражений заявил Мак, в целом не выглядя больным. — Или начинаю.   
Маларки опустил руку на его лоб снова, не очень разбираясь в разнице температур. Он бы не хотел прозевать отчаянно высокую температуру, потому что Маку, в отличие от него, пропускать было нельзя вообще ни одного занятия. Он убрал руку со лба, откинув светлые волосы наверх. Глаза Мака чуть покраснели, когда он с растерянностью посмотрел на начавшего беспокоиться друга.   
— Говорил же не бегать между корпусами в одном халате, — раздосадованно пробормотал Маларки, останавливая растерянный взгляд на профессоре. Тот увлеченно рассказывал о значении Космоса. — И что теперь с тобой делать?   
— У меня еще после психология, — пожал плечами Скип, пытаясь зарыться в куртки еще глубже. — Ее нужно будет записать хотя бы.   
— Если доедешь сам, то я на время сменю имя и фамилию, — предложил он, неосознанно проводя рукой по волосам друга. — У меня больше нет пар, предполагается, что мы завтра сдадим проект.   
— Просто посидим так еще одну лекцию, она меня слишком хорошо знает, — возразил Мак, отнимая едва ли потеплевшие ладони от его живота.   
Маларки, под недовольное ворчание друга отнявший у него свою куртку, накинул ее на плечи, изобразив, что ему прохладно сидеть под огромными окнами, но не застегнул, оставив ее свешиваться до самой скамьи. Мак наблюдал за ним с легким интересом, но не более, гораздо больше желая уснуть прямо здесь, но ненастоящий холод отвлекал его. Но когда Маларки, удостоверившись, что его друга из-за куртки не видно другим рядам — и снова натолкнувшись на взгляд из-за огромных очков, за которыми наверняка скрывался синяк огромных размеров — начал расстегивать пуговицы рубашки снизу, Мак возмущенно попытался подняться.   
— Да я не… — тут же начал возражать он, не желая, чтобы Маларки страдал из-за его слабости.   
— Можем, когда нужно, — напомнил ему Маларки, расстегнув рубашку практически до конца грудины. Мак, посмотрев на него очень виноватым взглядом, снова устроился на его коленях, обняв руками обнаженный пояс и прижавшись щекой к напряженному животу.   
Он вспоминал Бастонь. Он не переносил холода. Он должен был находиться в сотнях ярдов от окопа Мака, и днем уходил, но ночью возвращался, практически ничего не чувствующий и не понимающий, так что согревался скорее весь окоп, чем он сам.   
Он спал беспокойно, сжимая в руках винтовку так, что белели костяшки пальцев — что практически невозможно на покрасневших от мороза ладонях, изредка кашляя, и почти не просыпался. Он кутался в грубую ткань промерзшего насквозь пальто и дрожал еще сильнее. Он в самом деле должен был быть на другом конце передовой, но был здесь, потому, что не мог доверить себя в бессознательном состоянии кому бы то ни было еще. Он просто падал в руки Мака, отключаясь, и только тогда позволяя коснуться пылающего лба. У него поднималась температура, но скорее от того, что он просто не переносил мороз. Он рассказывал о зимах в Астории — дождливых, сырых, но далеко не холодных, и теперь, когда оказался в промерзшей насквозь Бастони, он был бессилен. Говорят, у ирландцев слишком чувствительная кожа.   
Это была не первая ночь, когда Мак просыпался как от толчка, как будто чувствуя, что его другу нехорошо. Это было бы неудивительно, учитывая, что он не мог припомнить ни секунды, когда бы они оставляли друг друга на службе. Здесь не было ничего сверхъестественного, но и делать было особенно нечего. Подумать только, одно движение ручкой, и они оказались бы на разных театрах войны, в разных ротах и войсках и никогда бы не узнали, что где-то есть человек, который по-своему, но поймет без слов.   
Они были разными. Мак часто уходил в свой мир, не придуманный, скорее, он просто не замечал многого из того, что происходило. Маларки предпочитал видеть все, но у него была цель, много целей, и на пути к каждой из них он не обращал внимания на детали. Маларки не мог простить тех, кто предавал его, кто не оправдывал надежд, но Мак и не возлагал их. Они оба остались без отцов, вынужденные заменять их, но Скип не держал на него какой-либо обиды и не ставил себя на его место, тогда как Маларки не мог забыть того, что его отец сдался просто так. Несмотря на то что они были практически идентичны в своих решениях и поступках, обязанностях и ответственности, они оставались совершенно разными в их достижении. Замерзающий до потери сознания Маларки никогда бы не смог добровольно прийти к Маку и попросить помощи, если бы тот, стоя над душой, не приказал бы немедленно приходить к нему. Но Мак скорее бы пришел к другу без лишних слов, предпочтя не объяснять вовсе, но тоже бы пришел.   
Они спали рядом, если в Бастони вообще можно было спать. В Арденнских лесах можно было слушать вой ветра, далекий свист пуль и грохот пушек, а потом просто терять сознание, все еще в касках, накрывшись двумя одеялами и наглухо зарывшись в мокрые и замерзшие пальто, замотавшись серыми шарфами, да и то не каждый раз — порой Маку приходилось снимать шарф и завязывать его на груди Маларки, надеясь, что это спасет его от воспаления легких, а наутро вновь отряхиваться от сухого снега и просто смотреть в туманную бесконечность.   
Но в тот раз все было хуже. Лоб Маларки горел огнем, даже если притронуться холодной рукой, но Мак для надежности коснулся его губами, сдвинув каску. Дон метался в огне, но звать медика — означало отправить Маларки домой. Мак знал, что тот хочет этого и не хочет одновременно, как и он сам готов отпустить лучшего друга домой, зная, что физически он будет в безопасности, но морально это будет нелегкое решение. Первый раз, когда он действительно испугался, был слишком давно, и теперь эти приступы слабости Маларки не причиняли острого беспокойства, хотя Мак все еще не мог перестать взволнованно касаться ничего не чувствующими пальцами его шеи, проверяя пульс, боясь, что он пропустит нужный момент. Но Дон продолжал дышать, хотя и хрипло, через силу, но дышал, поэтому Мак принялся действовать. У него не было никакого плана вообще. То, что он делал, могло уничтожить их обоих, но до тех пор — и не без помощи Липтона — это срабатывало.   
Он натянул одеяло над окопом. Обычно, несмотря на то что это было положено, казалось, что теплее в него завернуться, чем не позволять уходить холоду окружающей земли. Но у него было и другое преимущество — под него обычно не заглядывали, по разным причинам. Маку было нужно лишь, чтобы никто не узнал про слабость Маларки. Он не мог его отдать так просто.   
Затем он снял каску с Маларки, приглаживая влажные волосы и тут же заматывая голову своим шарфом, согретым на шее. Он расстегнул тяжелое и бесполезное пальто, снимая с мокрой шеи заледеневший шарф и, поморщившись, намотал на свой, согревая его. Холод тут же сковал его мышцы, заставляя меньше двигать шеей, и от того голова болела сильнее. Но когда он увидел, что Маларки проснулся, то понял, что в очередной раз на верном пути. Друг пытался сказать ему что-то, но Мак и так знал — слишком холодно, почти невыносимо. Карие глаза покраснели и слезились, но слезы только жгли и без того высохшую кожу. Маку было холодно, безусловно, но он смотрел на лучшего друга и понимал, что сейчас гораздо важнее сохранить его тайну, чем согреть самого себя.   
Он расстегнул не поддающиеся негнущимся пальцам пуговицы и стянул с дрожащих побледневших рук такую же мокрую верхнюю часть формы, не давая ей упасть на землю и хоть на миллиметр отстать от спины. Свои пуговицы он расстегнул гораздо быстрее, удостоверился, что его форма еще может согревать, а затем притянул лучшего друга, находящегося на грани сознания и сна, к себе, перехватив края его рубашки и застегнув, но только со своими. Одинаковая форма сыграла на руку, образовав нечто вроде единой рубашки, позволявшей сохранять тепло. Они носили один размер, так что рубашки совпали практически идеально. Застегнув последнюю пуговицу, и устроив руки на чужом изгибе спины, он сообразил, что не позаботился о ногах, но оставалось надеяться, что сумеет согреть друга и так. Маларки слепо обнял его, устроив, в свою очередь, ледяные руки на спине друга, а дрожавшим лбом уткнувшись чуть выше грудины.   
Оставалось только ждать. Он придерживал обе куртки онемевшими пальцами, пытаясь затянуть и одеяло гораздо сильнее, когда Маларки попытался согнуть ноги в коленях, пытаясь согреть и их. Мак не придумал ничего лучше, как захватить их своими, надеясь, что этого хватит. Но Маларки не собирался приходить в себя, несмотря на постепенно розовеющую кожу. Мак не спал всю ночь, заставляя себя не чувствовать холода, не позволять ему захватить и себя, и к утру Дон наконец заснул спокойным сном, хоть немного согревшись.   
Он очнулся от воспоминаний, когда лектор рассказывал заключение. Психология предполагалась у нескольких факультетов сразу: неофициальной школы медсестер, общего врачебного и остеопатов, потому вместить их могла только эта огромная аудитория. Немногочисленные архитекторы уходили, а медики оставались, потягиваясь на своих местах и оживленно болтая. Заснувший на коленях Дона Мак даже не пошевелился, когда аудитория наполнилась различными звуками, создававшими обычный студенческий шум. Его кожа становилась горячее буквально на глазах, но он все еще не просыпался.   
Маларки заметил подходящую компанию слишком поздно. Он пытался укрыть Мака понадежнее, по себе знал, что любое движение воздуха покажется прикосновением айсберга. Манерный и высокий голос застал его врасплох.   
— А я зачем-то советовал ему найти девчонку, — протянул он, поглядывая на свою компанию, подобострастно захихикавшую. — А он, оказывается, уже, — и он самодовольно усмехнулся, слушая восторженный смех рядом.  
Маларки, не очень понимая, откуда вообще взялся этот пижон, разглядывал его тощую фигуру. Он не был тощим ни как Попай, ни как Либготт, он просто был маменькиным сынком, которых в Астории Маларки никогда не встречал. Он слабо представлял себе, как вообще существовали такие парни, не знавшие, что помимо декоративной работы камин может неплохо согревать тогда, когда за это самое отопление нечем платить. Ему казалось, что у таких, как этот идиот, уже есть профессия — швырять деньги родителей, которые неожиданно ловко пережили кризис, вовремя смекнув, что война — это деньги. А он даже не представлял, что его рубашка стоит примерно жизни одного солдата, у которого вовремя не оказалось всего нескольких патронов, которыми все фирмы приторговывали на стороне. Формально Штаты поддерживали только своих союзников, но находились фирмы, которые продавали всем без разбору, и обычно они становились самыми богатыми. Он не собирался никого заранее обвинять, пусть даже знаменитая пятидесятая была тому отличным примером, он просто не очень любил, когда в сторону его друзей просто что-то вякали, не то что старались задеть.   
Он очень осторожно — практически назло этому выкидышу, которого нельзя было размазать по стенке, потому что они больше не были на войне — провел по спине Мака, заставляя его проснуться, и так же осторожно положил его голову на скамейку, ловя непонимающий сонный взгляд.   
Он поднялся, не заботясь о том, что выглядит не самым приличным образом.   
— О, я надеюсь, ты не против, — он снял с носа немедленно почуявшего неладное пижона стеклянные солнечные очки, обнажая достаточно внушительный синяк от скулы до правого глаза, а затем отошел.   
— Все вы на самом деле слабаки, получившие свои награды только за какие-то царапины, — тут же воодушевился парень, думая, что Маларки отступает.   
Тот почти нежно усмехнулся, переводя взгляд с каждого из решивших потусить рядом шестерок на очень смелого главаря, а затем, ничуть не колеблясь и не смягчая удар, врезал ему по левому глазу, почти мгновенно, почти незаметно, так что тот не успел издать даже звука, медленно оседая на пол, отключившись в момент удара.   
— У него и так теперь будут неплохие «очки», — помахал им Маларки, удивляясь, как целая аудитория смогла единодушно сделать вид, что ничего не видела. Или же большинство этих правительственных деток в самом деле научились не замечать ничего перед своим носом.   
— Ты ему врезал? Это разве не его пятидесятая знаменитая во дворе стоит? — немедленно передразнил его Мак, тем не менее, восхищенно поглядывая на него.   
— Пусть хоть персональный семнадцатый «боинг» припаркован будет, — усмехнулся Маларки, усаживаясь обратно на скамейку. Он с сожалением оглядывал содранную на костяшках пальцев кожу, жалел, что не рассчитал удара так, чтобы не повредить свои руки. Но, отвлекшись, увидел, как шестерки пытаются привести своего предводителя в чувство и как тот, с трудом открывая глаз, оглядывается со злостью на верхние ряды, но вновь натягивая очки. Он оттолкнул заботливые руки светловолосой девушки рядом с ним и, прихватив сумку, вылетел из аудитории.   
— Я вот только одного не могу понять, — произнес Маларки, не удивляясь, когда Мак достал из сумки стеклянную чуть матовую бутылочку. Тот с негромким «Роу подарил» открыл ее и намочил собственный носовой платок. — Почему на таких все равно находятся вполне милые девушки?  
— Не думаешь, что он пошел к какому-нибудь суперпапочке? — спросил его Скип, осторожно стирая кровь. Маларки поморщился, глядя на шипевшую жидкость, но тут же улыбнулся, когда Мак подул на саднящую кожу.   
— Не пойдет, — уверенно ответил Маларки. — Возомнил себя мужиком. Значит, как настоящий мужик, соберет команду и подстережет где-нибудь, оттащит в лес и попытается избить.   
— Как настоящий мужик с деньгами, — кивнул Мак, закрывая баночку и заматывая по привычке руку бинтом. Слишком много они пережили драк, шутливых и не очень, пока тренировались во всех лагерях штатов. Большинство из этих драк в различных пабах принесли за собой весьма крепкую дружбу. — Тяжело будет.   
— Не убить, — кивнул Маларки, понимая, что Мак прячет от него больной блеск глаз. Он со вздохом снова натянул свою куртку на плечи, мельком заметив преподавателя, которого раньше не видел, заставил Мака устроиться на коленях и взял ручку. По крайней мере, записать для него конспект он мог.   
***  
Но, несмотря на все шутки, Мак действительно заболел. Он улыбался и шутил, но дышать было все же тяжело — он то и дело кашлял, а горло продолжало болеть, несмотря на то что Маларки заставлял его дома носить все шарфы, что только можно. Он все еще продолжал сидеть над учебниками когда Дон, оставляя на столе плотную бумагу и линейки, со вздохом шел на улицу, где все прибывавшая вода тут же замерзала, устроив на набережной настоящий каток. Он пытался бороться с болезнью друга таблетками, но температура не спадала, ровно как не пропадал и кашель.   
Он снова вышел на улицу, намереваясь попросить в аптеке что-нибудь еще. Замотав лицо свистнутым у Мака шарфом, пока тот удобно устроился спать на анатомии, он мечтал скорее добежать до конца улицы, потому едва ли смотрел по сторонам, и ойкнул, почувствовав сильный удар и тут же густо покраснев, увидев, что сбил с ног Ирэн, в таком же шарфе, замотанном через голову, в коротеньком пальто и теплых сапогах. Он протянул ей руку, без конца извиняясь, пока она не шлепнула его по запястью, убедив, что сама хороша.   
— Совсем темно стало, не вижу вас по утрам, — сказала она, заправляя выбившуюся прядь под шарф. Она смотрела на него незаслуженно теплым взглядом серо-зеленых глаз. — Ты куда-то торопился?   
— Понятия не имею, чем еще его лечить, — пожал он плечами. Он в самом деле устал, не от того, что приходится практически жить за двоих — он даже не думал об этом, а от того, что снова не может ничего сделать.   
— Температура? — только и спросила Ирэн, поглядывая на часы. — Если так, то пойдем, может, я помогу.   
— Я не… — тут же почувствовал себя неловко Маларки, но она уже перехватила его за руку, уверенно шагая в сторону дома. — Ничего из таблеток не помогает.   
— Скорее всего, он просто простудился, а сейчас таблетки только вирусы ищут, как будто забывают, что просто так человек не болеет, — мягко улыбнулась она , удерживая сумочку и проскользив по замерзшей луже.   
— В первый раз оказываюсь перед больным без матери, — признался Маларки, благодарно сжимая маленькую теплую ладошку. Он пытался быть перед ней не тем, кто есть на самом деле, но она понимала скорее его обычного, чем придуманного. И она, кажется, каким-то шестым чувством знала, в чем проблема и его, и Мака, но молчала, предпочитая наблюдать. Он не верил, что может нравиться такой, как она.   
Стоило только открыть дверь, как она преобразилась, из спокойной девушки превратившись в настоящий вихрь. Она едва сняла куртку, как уже зашла в студию, с легким весельем глядя на то, как отчаянно Мак пытается спать в обнимку с толстой книгой. Он проснулся, не понимая, что происходит, а потом, моргнув, попытался посмотреть на узкую ладонь на своем лбу.   
— Маларки, ты мне что, ангела притащил? — пробормотал он, смущенно натягивая одеяло на плечи. Ему было настолько жарко, что он предпочел не одеваться вообще, а от приступов холода одежда все равно не спасала. Он хотел что-то еще добавить, но закашлялся, тут же краснея еще сильнее.   
— Она сама, — одновременно и беспомощно, и восхищенно отозвался Маларки. Он не знал, что делать, глядя, как девушка открывает холодильник и ящик по очереди. Она сунула ему таз, заставляя набрать чуть горячей воды, а потом откопала в одном из ящиков странные мешочки, которые ни один из них до сих пор не видел.   
— Это пока все, что есть, потом все равно придется тебе сходить в магазин, — кивнула она Дону, прося достать полотенце. Потом практически силой уложила Мака на живот, пока тот без слов пытался выпытать у Маларки, что происходит. Объяснив наспех, что нужно делать с этими пакетиками, она снова убежала на «кухню», достав из холодильника банку с чем-то темным. Честно говоря, они не лазали в холодильник особенно глубоко, помня о том, что их хозяйка отдала им собственную мебель.   
Пока он, не совсем понимая того, что делает, пытался выполнить то, что наказала ему Ирэн, Мак пытался не смеяться, глядя на все это с пострадавшей стороны. Но успокоенный теплой водой, хотя и с доставлявшими неудобство пакетиками, он моментально заснул. Ирэн, раздобыв и градусник, и одновременно с этим огромный стакан чего-то красного, устроилась рядом с ними на кровати. Они сидели рядом с отключившимся Маком, и Маларки отстраненно слушал наказания Ирэн, отчаянно торопившейся куда-то. Краснея, она сказала, что посидит с ним еще немного, пока Дон найдет все, что она просит, и объяснит, что делать, но в восемь ей нужно быть дома, потому что у них семейные билеты на какое-то особенное представление. Она извинилась, сказав, что помогла бы больше, но Маларки, и так ошеломленный тем, что не знает таких простых вещей, как помочь заболевшему, и так считал ее невероятной. Он смотрел на узкую переносицу, на светлые брови, которые она хмурила, в беспокойстве поглядывая на спящего Мака, на длинные ресницы с золотыми кончиками, так что они казались короче, скользил взглядом изящной длинной шее, и не мог понять, настанет ли когда-нибудь момент, когда он посчитает себя вправе испортить такой потрясающей девушке жизнь. Как он смог бы объяснить, что, наверное, всегда будет воспринимать обычные вещи немного по-другому, всегда не признавать авторитетов, сила которых была бы в деньгах, что всегда будет видеть кошмары, потому что рано или поздно Фей заберет у него Мака, что просто слишком зависим от своего лучшего друга? Что, даже если такая невероятная девушка, как она, поймет, она все равно будет вынуждена терпеть последствия всего этого, как бы сильно он ни хотел ее оградить.   
Она вручила ему список, не доверяя его памяти, и выпроводила за дверь, обещая, что все будет хорошо. Он оббежал все магазины в округе, собирая то, что она просит, и вернулся домой в практически рекордные сроки.   
— Это удивительно, — она отвела Маларки на кухню, когда они заставили едва проснувшегося Мака выпить тонну теплой красной жидкости, потом горячего молока и меда, пока Ирэн убеждала их, что это действует гораздо сильнее, чем они думают, когда она, разведя что-то в маленькой мисочке, нарвала маленьких беленьких тряпочек и, замочив их в прозрачной жидкости, остро пахнущей уксусом и чем-то алкогольным, и устроила их на лбу и на запястьях Мака.   
— Что? — спросил Маларки, смотря на нее в сумраке комнаты.   
— Как только ты ушел, ему стало хуже, — она говорила и смотрела на него в упор, словно ища этому объяснения. — Температура поднялась на добрый градус, так что еще чуть-чуть, и нужно было бы звонить в «скорую». Но как только ты открыл дверь, он разом успокоился, хотя даже не просыпался, — она прищурила глаза, что-то поняв для себя. — Если ты хочешь, чтобы он выздоровел, будь рядом с ним и дай его организму справиться самому, без таблеток.   
— Мы просто не… — снова начал Дон, и Ирэн приложила палец к его губам.   
— Я понимаю, это удивительно, насколько сильна ваша дружба, но это настолько редкий дар, что ее нужно охранять всеми возможными способами, — прошептала она. Потом улыбнулась и попросила просто изредка поить его и морсом, и чуть позже снова молоком, менять эти тряпочки раз в три минуты, тогда, может быть, к утру ему станет легче.   
— И не оставляй его, — сказала она напоследок, натягивая шарф. Маларки стоял перед ней столбом несколько секунд, чувствуя себя очень и очень неловко, но не знал, каквыразить благодарность. Он чуть склонился к ней и обнял не очень изящно, но давая понять, что без нее они бы не справились. Она словно бы только и ждала этого, обняла его в ответ, практически невесомо скрестив руки за его шеей, а потом все-таки ушла, забрав с собой весь свет, заключенный в миниатюрную фигурку и светлые пышные волосы.   
— Друг, мы не можем отпустить ее просто так, — слабо позвал с кровати Мак. Тряпочки на его лбу и руках уже высохли, подтверждая в самом деле высокую температуру. Маларки, все еще не в состоянии отойти от собственной смелости и не в состоянии забыть тонкую талию под своими ладонями, опустился на кровать рядом с Маком. Тот, любопытствуя, извернулся, чтобы посмотреть, что так занимает его обычно стеснительного друга, но потом понимающе улыбнулся. — Кажется, что она сломается, если обнять ее сильнее, правда? — и он ухмыльнулся, пользуясь своим положением больного, не давая Маларки начать битву прямо сейчас. Тот закусил губу и попытался перестать краснеть. Он решил занять себя делом, расправляя ткань в мисочке, выжимая, и снова устраивая на горящем лбу.   
— Она сказала, что тебе становится хуже, стоит мне уйти, — заметил он, заматывая заново запястья.   
— Я почему-то не удивлен, — так же слабо улыбнулся ему Мак, переводя взгляд на потолок. — Ты привыкаешь, Маларк, просто не замечаешь. Ты думаешь, что должен привыкнуть и ко мне заново, забывая, что тебе всего лишь нужно научиться приходить в магазин и покупать, что хочется, в том числе эти, черт их возьми, булочки несчастные, как будто в них наркотики добавляют, научиться улыбаться девушкам, хотя больше, пожалуй, не надо, мы уже нашли одну красавицу. По-моему, она тоже ирландских корней, напару такие бледнолицые, смотреть прямо больно.   
— Ты какой-то чересчур разговорчивый стал, — со вздохом выключил свет Маларки и залез на кровать с ногами, стягивая свитер и рубашку. На случай, если Маку станет плохо, они оборудовали на тумбочках настоящий переносной пункт. — Если бы мы были еще там, тебя бы лечил Док, причем как у него получалось одним прикосновением, черт его знает.   
— Ты тоже можешь попробовать, — немедленно предложил Мак, требовательно вытягивая руки вперед. Маларки, сделав страшные глаза, снова поменял тряпочки.   
Он отключился снова практически неожиданно, так, что это начинало пугать, но и сам Маларки был не лучше. Стоило понять, что Мак все-таки не собирается сжигать все вокруг себя, как он тут же заснул, утомленный почти неделей такой сумасшедшей заботы.   
Он проснулся уже глубокой ночью, не понимая, что не так. Мак спал беспокойно, его лоб был прохладным и влажным, но он постоянно вертелся в руках Маларки, не в состоянии устроиться. Его что-то волновало, так, что он лежал в напряжении, не в состоянии расслабиться и заснуть спокойно. Маларки обнял его за мокрые плечи и попытался пробормотать что-то успокоительное на ухо. Но Мак, пусть и замерев на секунду, не расслаблялся. Маларки пытался его разбудить и в то же время боялся, что потом Мак не заснет снова. Он продолжал что-то шептать, проводя по напряженным мышцам спины, но этого было мало. Он понимал, что неожиданный холод его кожи и выступивший пот — результат резкого падения температуры, что означало, что он обязан Ирэн как никогда, и все, что ему оставалось сделать — успокоить Мака и дать ему заснуть так крепко, как позволит его болезнь. Он продолжал шептать, склоняясь все ниже, пока не коснулся губами напряженного основания шеи. Он целовал плечо, не совсем понимая, зачем это делает, но осознав, что это помогает, спустился губами к ключице, слизнув солоноватый пот. Мак вздохнул, и морщины на его лбу тут же разгладились. Он расслабился, позволив голове упасть на подушку. Он больше не дрожал, но и просыпаться, похоже, не собирался.   
— Одним прикосновением, — хмыкнул Маларки, целуя влажный лоб напоследок и закрывая глаза, мгновенно чувствуя, как сгущающаяся тьма, покачиваясь, захватывает его.   
***  
Мак был все еще слаб, но в постели его было не удержать, когда он изъявил желание немедленно вытащить спасшую его Ирэн куда-нибудь в честь выздоровления. Оторвав Маларки от бесконечных чертежей — а пришло его время засыпать на бумаге, когда он не мог просчитать, где же допустил ошибку, он вывел его на морозный воздух. Над Нью-Йорком светило редкое солнце, заставляя серебриться застывший на ветках обнажившихся кустов иней. Они привычно добежали до цветочного, еще издали приметив маленькую фигурку, пытавшуюся с табуретки дотянуться до верха витрины. Мак, излишне активный, подбежал раньше Маларки, перехватив ничего не подозревающую девушку за талию и приподняв. Та, взвизгнув, едва не выпустила из рук мокрую тряпку, которой проводила вдоль верхней рамы витрины.   
— Поможем ангелу полетать, — хмыкнул он, поддерживая Ирэн еще и под локоть. Та, легко шлепнув его ладонью по затылку, быстро закончила свою работу. Оставшиеся капли воды замерзли, придавая витрине настоящий рождественский вид.   
— Я рада видеть тебя здоровым, — улыбнулась она Маку, когда тот опустил ее на землю. — И тебя не очень утомленным жизнью, — она приобняла сначала одного, затем второго, задержав Маларки в объятиях чуть дольше.   
— Вообще-то мы хотели, — начал Мак, подпихивая замершего Маларки, не понимающего, почему он не может сказать ни слова.   
— Позвать тебя куда-нибудь посидеть, — закончил Дон, откашлявшись и пообещав взглядом убить Мака за его излишне довольный вид.   
— И поблагодарить, — добавил Мак, видя, что Ирэн не совсем понимает, чего они хотят. Она задумчиво кивнула, закусив порозовевшую губу, от которой Маларки с трудом оторвал взгляд, и посмотрела на них, словно бы оценивая.   
— Я бы с радостью, но вообще-то мне нужно украсить магазин к Рождеству. Если вы мне поможете, то, возможно, я успею где-нибудь с вами перекусить, — прищурив один глаз, произнесла она.   
— Мы с удовольствием, — тут же отозвался Мак, не далее как утром сообщивший о потребности почувствовать Рождество. — Правда? — выразительно поглядев на все еще не отошедшего от объятий Маларки. Тот усиленно закивал, отчаянно краснея и чувствуя себя полным идиотом.   
Ирэн, смеясь, открыла магазин, запустив их в теплое помещение, и тут же раздала кучу указаний. Маку была вручена хитроумно сплетенная гирлянда, которую он должен был закрепить вокруг витрины, тогда как Маларки, взглянув на предложенную ему лестницу, которую предполагалось поставить в узком проходе, сразу предложил подержать девушку на руках. Та, пообещав, что работать придется долго, придумала довольно удобное оснащение. Она собрала все, что нужно было развесить, в сумку, от Дона требовалось только удерживать ее на руках. Она была очень легкой, так что поднять ее не составило большого труда, а удержать — разве что моральных усилий, потому что неожиданно Маларки почувствовал себя неловко, представив, что под теплой юбкой обнимает миниатюрные ножки.   
— Где ты будешь праздновать, Ирэн? — спросил ее Мак, залезая на стремянку и быстро прикрепляя гирлянду так, чтобы она не выглядела натянутой нитью, а чуть свисала, образовывая красивые полукруги.   
— Обычно мы собираемся всей семьей, так что, наверное, поедем обратно в Сильвер Лейк. Надеюсь, озеро замерзнет достаточно, чтобы можно было покататься на коньках. А вы уже придумали? — спросила в ответ она, довольно ловко прилаживая раскрашенные флажочки на стену. — Тебе не тяжело?  
— Я даже не чувствую, что кого-то держу, — поспешно ответил Маларки. Он смущенно откашлялся, когда ее рука легла ему на макушку, когда Ирэн покачнулась. Он готов был признать, что ему показалось, будто она погладила его по голове, потому что, скорее всего, это была вина его фантазии. Теперь ему приходилось бороться не только с мыслями и смущением, но и с быстро колотящимся сердцем.   
— Мы поедем по домам, наверное, — не очень уверенно произнес Мак. Он закончил с гирляндой и теперь по просьбе Ирэн ставил маленькую елочку на столик перед витриной. — Хотя никто не знает, когда мы сдаем экзамены.   
— По крайней мере, отпразднуем его не так, как прошлый, — задумчиво произнес Маларки, вспоминая, как они не знали даже, будет ли следующее Рождество вообще. Он со страхом вспоминал злополучное десятое января, когда едва не потерял часть собственной жизни.   
Ирэн взглянула на него с теплым пониманием, прикосновением прося отпустить ее. Он слишком поспешно разжал руки, так что девушка начала падать, а потом, спохватившись, снова сжал ее, скользнув ладонями непозволительно высоко, к самым лопаткам. Ее лицо оказалось невероятно близко, на секунду испуг промелькнул в ее глазах, но теперь она смеялась, опершись руками о его плечи. Она прощала ему то, что он не знал, сможет ли отпустить ее, и то, что он в мыслях ругал себя последними словами, но позволяла подержать чуть дольше.   
— А где у тебя, чем наряжать? — отвлек их Мак, сделав вид, словно ничего не видел.   
— Они… сейчас, — отозвалась она, и Маларки отпустил ее, так же поспешно, переводя дыхание.   
— По-моему, кто-то влюбился так, что впору роман писать, — похлопал его по плечу Мак, наблюдая за потерянным выражением лица. Маларки с раздражением взглянул на него, собираясь ответить, но Ирэн уже шла обратно, удерживая в руках несколько старых коробок.   
В три пары рук они нарядили маленькую елочку довольно быстро. Ирэн завязывала бантики, пока Маларки вешал шары, пытаясь избежать колючих иголок, а Мак снова распутывал гирлянду, всем своим видом сообщая, что ему надоели эти провода. Поставив на верхушку елки маленького ангелочка, они отошли, любуясь делом рук своих.   
— Можно тебя нанять нарядить и нам елку? А то я почему-то совсем не чувствую праздника, — посетовал Мак, снова натягивая куртку.   
— Почему бы нет, — улыбнулась Ирэн, выключая во всех помещениях свет.   
Они не дошли до кафе. На углу улицы устроили маленький елочный базар, и Мак мгновенно приглядел не очень большую, но довольно пышную елку к ним в квартиру, тут же предложив, чтобы Ирэн пошла с ними и нарядила ее. Та, наигранно-обиженно сообщив, что вообще-то голодна, тем не менее, согласилась, с интересом поглядывая за устроенной шуточной дракой Мака и Маларки, когда Скип сообщил ей по секрету, что Дон готовит не хуже, чем в кафе. Она засмеялась, застегивая пальто, и выразила огромное желание немедленно попробовать. Покрасневший Дон отвел взгляд на замерзший залив, жалея, что снега, тем не менее, так и нет.   
— А у вас есть девушки? — наконец задала она мучивший ее вопрос, когда, стоя на табурете, брала игрушки, что протягивал ей Мак, и развешивала на самых верхних ветках. Они поставили ее меж двумя кроватями, одна из которых оставалась незастеленной, тогда как другая производила впечатление не тронутой на протяжении месяца. Впрочем, так и было.   
— Я даже помолвлен, — сообщил гордо Мак, доставая маленьких керамических снеговиков, завернутых в бумагу.   
— Никогда бы не подумала, — улыбнулась она, потрепав его по волосам. — Надеюсь, я когда-нибудь познакомлюсь с ней. Но почему она не здесь?  
— В Тонаванде осталась. Еще не решила, куда ей стоит поступать, — объяснил он, разбирая множество темно-красных бантов в коробке. — Но, может быть, она приедет сюда в следующем семестре.   
— НТИ не перенесет такой красивой девушки, — отозвался с кухни Маларки, куда был послан силами союза Ирэн и Мака.   
— Настолько красивой? — почти ревниво отозвалась Ирэн, спустившаяся с табурета, опираясь на предложенную Маком руку.   
— Уверен, самой красивой девушкой в штате, — подмигнул он Маку, каждый раз смущавшемуся, когда кто-то говорил так о мисс Таннер.   
— Она просто отличная девушка, вот и все, — пробормотал он, подходя к старому радиоприемнику и делая погромче, услышав, что играет рождественская мелодия.   
— Ты очень красив, Уоррен, и твоя девушка должна соответствовать тебе, — Ирэн заканчивала устраивать бантики над блестящими шарами. — Как и твоя, Дон.   
— У меня ее нет, — легко признался Маларки, слизывая с деревянной ложки крем, одновременно с этим поворачиваясь к девушке. Та спряталась за елкой, и ему не удалось увидеть ее реакцию. Весь вечер он пытался поймать на ее лице какой-то намек, но она не позволяла.   
***  
Канун Рождества подкрался незаметно. Всю неделю они приходили поздно ночью, сдав один предмет и садясь готовиться к другому, так что иногда даже не ложились. Счастьем было, что Мак догадался поставить елку прежде, чем начнется бесконечная беготня с институтом. Но, придя в полутемную квартиру уже тогда, когда все нормальные люди сидели за столом, они успели только перекусить, а потом достать из морозильника мороженое, решив отпраздновать таким образом Рождество. Они сидели на кресле, что позволила им забрать хозяйка, забежавшая буквально неделю назад, в честь праздника, и смотрели на сияющую в темноте елку.   
— По крайней мере, мы не в Бастони, — улыбнулся своим мыслям Мак, устраиваясь в кресле с ногами и запуская ложку в пластмассовую мисочку с мороженым, одну на двоих. — Кажется, я уже давно не жду Санта-Клауса в каминную трубу, давно не ложусь спать, чтобы поскорее наступила полночь.   
— Может быть, мы просто разучились его встречать, — предположил Маларки, сидя на широком подлокотнике кресла. — На самом деле, я бы нашел бубенчикам другое применение, например, засунул бы в задницу Тайнскалу с его циферками.   
— Если у человека проблемы, и он на плане туалет от конференц-зала не отличит, то и бубенчики в заднице тоже не помогут, — разумно заметил Мак, тут же уворачиваясь от холодной ложки. — Честно говоря, должно быть время, должна быть семья, должен быть запах печенья и камин в гостиной. Дело не в нас, а в том, что мы давно не были дома.   
— Не должно быть и проблем, — добавил Маларки. — Честно говоря, я даже не помню, когда последний раз искренне радовался хотя бы носкам на камине.   
— Судя по тому, как они пропадают, на камине должен быть целый носковый арсенал, — фыркнул Мак, почесывая своей ложкой нос. Он вытянул ногу и качнул стеклянный шар, заставляя его блестеть в красном свете лампочки и отбрасывать фигурную тень на стены. — Может быть, следующее Рождество будет уютнее. Тем более что у нас не должно было быть и этого.   
— Ты имеешь на него право такое же, как и все остальные, — Маларки оттолкнулся от спинки, усаживаясь поудобнее и намереваясь выяснить хотя бы сейчас, что конкретно мучает его друга. — И на это, и на следующее, которое ты будешь встречать с невероятной девушкой.   
— Я предпочел бы встретить его семьей, — пожал плечами Скип и тут же добавил, не видя никакой реакции на лице Дона. — Вообще-то, ты ее часть. Было бы здорово, если ты хотя бы к дню Благодарения пригласил куда-нибудь Ирэн. Любой бы на твоем месте уже давно начал встречаться с ней, — и он шутливо пихнул Маларки, тот не замедлил ответить, и завязалась драка, в ходе которой пришлось покинуть кресло. Побеждавший Дон с невозмутимым видом прижал Мака к стенке, удерживая его руки над головой и приподнимая от пола, тем самым заявляя о своем превосходстве.   
— Я не имею права с ней встречаться, — повторил он медленно и раздельно, чтобы Мак понял: его раздражает эта тема.   
— С какого это перепугу? — поинтересовался Мак, ничуть не заботясь о том, что Маларки крепко удерживает его запястья и не дает опуститься на пол, поставив колено меж его ног. — Я буду стоять до последнего, она заинтересована в тебе. А ты в ней, даже не смей мне врать, я, может, реагирую медленно, но вижу хорошо, — и он показал ему язык.   
— Той ночью, — он сперва отпустил, а затем снова приковал его запястья к стене, заставляя Скипа поморщиться, и рывком приблизился, снижая голос до шепота, — когда тебя лечила Ирэн и у тебя наконец упала температура, пусть и поздней ночью, ты разбудил меня. Ты спал беспокойно. Я не знал, что мне делать. Мне пришлось… — он замолчал. — Поцеловать тебя.   
— Разве ты не сделал бы того же, если бы я был твоим младшим братом? — спросил Мак тоже шепотом, пытаясь вырвать онемевшие запястья. Маларки посмотрел на него, хмурясь и пытаясь осознать. — Мы знаем друг друга лучше, чем братья, нуждаемся больше, чем любовники, — он говорил едва слышно, склоняясь к его уху максимально близко, но не касаясь щеки Маларки. — Но я все равно для тебя остаюсь кем-то чужим, — он выждал, разглядывая темно-карие глаза, обращенные на него с вопросом. — Поцелуй меня, Дон.   
Маларки продолжал смотреть на него, не понимая, не желая понимать и не собираясь даже думать о том, чтобы выполнить просьбу. Он вздрогнул, когда Мак сжал бедрами его колено, чуть соскользнув вниз.   
— Мы были так пьяны тогда, — вновь заговорил он, предпочитая резкий шепот обычному тону, — что удивительно вообще, как мы просто вернулись в лагерь. Помнишь, Дон, сколько мы выпили тогда? — и он вновь подтянулся к стенке, скользнув бедрами по его колену выше. — Так, что едва соображали, — он не дожидался ответа, просто удостоверяясь, что Дон слушает. — Меня штормило так, что я врезался во все углы, но, по крайней мере, оставался относительно невредимым. Мы шумели так, что нас бы точно поймали, если бы половина лагеря находилась еще в худшем состоянии, нежели мы, — он продолжал шептать, напрягая руки и едва заметно двигаясь то вниз, то снова наверх. — Мы поспорили, что продержимся до последнего. Помнишь, сколько виски мы выпили, прежде чем решили вернуться в лагерь? — он чуть расслабил бедра, но не позволял Маларки даже дернуться. — Столько, что я думал, будто оно плещется в горле. Или мне казалось. Вдвоем мы выпили столько, что поодиночке должны были тут же упасть, — он улыбнулся, понимая, что Маларки помнит. — Но мы даже сумели удержаться друг за друга большую часть пути. Черт, мы вернулись едва ли не в три утра, — он говорил медленнее, видя, что его друг отчаянно краснеет, вспоминая то, что было дальше. — Но мы не дошли до бараков. Я что-то сболтнул, так что ты вышел из себя и впечатал меня в стену, как сейчас, — он облизнул губы. — Ты был пьян, но все так же силен, и у меня еще долго не сходили синяки с рук, когда ты вдавил их в доски, помнишь? — вновь требовательно сказал он, не позволяя Маларки отвести взгляда. — А твое колено чуть не отдавило мне все яйца, — он снова чуть соскользнул, заставляя Дона закрыть глаза и опустить голову. — Я всегда проигрывал тебе, и тебе это нравилось. Я был слишком пьян, чтобы драться. Но если бы я правда был так пьян, я бы не помнил ничего еще с бара. В любом случае, ты был так близко, гораздо ближе, чем сейчас, — он снова развел ноги, мгновенно скрестив лодыжки за спиной Маларки и заставляя его сделать еще шаг вперед. — А я слишком возбужден. Помнишь, что я делал? — снова спросил он, вырывая руки из захвата и обнимая Маларки за шею. — Я смотрел на тебя и двигался, помнишь? — он чуть опустился, так резко, что Дон неосознанно перехватил его за бедро. — Черт возьми, нам надо было просто сбросить напряжение, ты тоже быстро понял это, — он едва касался губами его уха, говоря так тихо, что Маларки против воли прислушивался. — Трудно не заметить, когда о тебя трутся, правда? — он хмыкнул, явно не жалея о том, что говорил. Он не умел сожалеть о том, что было сделано. — Я никогда не видел тебя таким, ты так вдавил меня в стену, что я мог отпустить твою шею, может, ты снова сделаешь так? — он понизил голос, заставляя потерявшегося в воспоминаниях Маларки повторить то же движение, так что Мак снова поморщился, не успев до конца выпрямить спину. — Ты был не против, и я тоже, но мы обходились без рук. Едва ли ткань мешала, правда? — он скользнул по его футболке к домашним джинсам, слишком свободным. — Помнишь эту тонкую ткань, которой все равно что не было? — Мак едва пробежался пальцами по плотной ткани ширинки и чуть поднял голову, замечая, что зрачки разом расширились, заставляя карие глаза темнеть. — Когда ты коснулся меня, весь тот виски во мне словно разом зажегся, и я едва ли понимал, где мы находимся. Но стоило тебе двинуться мне навстречу, как я не сдержал стона, помнишь? — он довольно ловко расстегнул и молнию, и пуговицу, забравшись рукой под нижнее белье. Одно мимолетное прикосновение — и Маларки зашипел, не успев сдержать естественное движение бедер. Он автоматически задел Мака, предпочитавшего джинсам тонкие спортивные штаны, и тот глухо застонал, подтверждая свои слова. — Я здорово стукнулся головой об эту чертову стенку. Мне не было больно, я и так слабо осознавал происходящее, но, пожалуй, у меня все-таки потемнело в глазах. Я не видел, почему ты вдруг прикоснулся ко мне. Так. Не мы первые напились до такого состояния, да, Дон? Но вряд ли кто-то из них делал то же самое, — он выдохнул, как только отстраненный Маларки прижался губами к коже его шеи, чувствуя бешеный пульс. — У тебя совсем другие представления о том, что мы делаем, да? — он склонил голову, позволяя Дону целовать все выше и выше, добираясь до линии нижней челюсти. Вместе с тем его ладонь скользила по натянутой серой ткани штанов от согнутого колена к ягодицам, заставляя Мака выпрямиться и вжаться в стену. — Тогда ты тоже был пьян. Наверное, это ваша национальная черта — не напиваться до потери сознания, но раскрывать себя. Я был обманут твоими губами, — он прижался щекой к ласкающим губам, закрывая глаза. Маларки поцеловал его в висок, носом касаясь светлых волос. — Ты умеешь причинять боль, но она заставляет сгорать сильнее, — он продолжал говорить даже тогда, когда Маларки прикусил порозовевшую кожу под подбородком, не оставляя сомнений: на следующий день укус потемнеет, обнажая следы зубов, — но его дыхание сбилось, а на второй раз он едва ли смог перестать тереться о бедра Маларки, когда тот достаточно болезненно прикусил кожу над его ключицей, оттянув футболку к плечу. Он застонал, когда влажный язык скользнул в ямочку над грудиной, отстраняясь и прикасаясь снова вплоть до самого подбородка. Маларки поднял на Скипа взгляд темных глаз, выдавая волнение покрасневшими скулами и ожидая, пока Мак снова заговорит. — Ты ведь первым поцеловал меня, не прося разрешения, и я чувствовал вкус виски, когда ты отстранялся, — он не успел договорить, когда Маларки, посчитав, что секунды перед поцелуем хватит, чтобы его друг заткнулся, но так он едва ли скользнул по губам, предпочтя глубокий поцелуй. Но он не продлевал прикосновений, отстранялся, заставляя Мака склоняться за ним, и целовал его губы, прикусывая тогда, когда он меньше всего ожидал. Дон обманывал его, скользя губами по щеке вместо губ, продолжал с силой проводить по бедрам, а затем зарывался в волосы, заставляя склонять голову так, чтобы они не столкнулись носами.   
— Боже, просто сделай это, — срывающимся голосом полусказал-полупростонал Мак, сам уклоняясь от горячих губ. Он проводил ладонями по щекам Маларки, касаясь пальцами и виска, и крыльев носа, бездумно поднимался выше и приподнимал медные волосы, иногда — очерчивал угол нижней челюсти, сбегая по напряженной шее. Он вновь встал на ноги, отстраняясь от Маларки и с трудом разрывая поцелуй, чтобы перехватить его руки, требовавшие вернуть былую близость, и потянуть на себя, опускаясь на ковер. Он сел, заставляя Маларки опуститься на колени, а затем лег на локти, нашаривая цепочку жетона и за нее притягивая Дона к себе. — Если ты так боишься, сделай то, что в твоем понимании невозможно, и изгони этот чертов страх, — прошептал он, убирая собственные мокрые волосы со лба. В глазах Дона, нависшего над ним, мелькнула неуверенность. Он замер, опершись на руку возле головы Мака. Скип, отчаянно желавший прикосновений, со вздохом притянул Маларки на себя так, чтобы их бедра снова соприкасались. — Только двигайся, — шепнул он, наматывая на пальцы цепочку и прижимая холодный металл к горячей груди Маларки, расстегивая пуговицы на светлой рубашке. — Помнишь, когда тебя обманули с журналом, — он выдохнул и изогнулся, когда Дон чуть сдвинулся, не оставляя при этом между ними свободного пространства. — Когда лаки пропали зря, а ты решил его посмотреть прямо в бараках, — он усмехнулся, вновь скрещивая лодыжки за его спиной, подняв ноги. — Ты едва с кровати не упал, — Маларки целовал его за ухом, лишь поведя плечами, чтобы расстегнутая рубашка сама сползла с плеч. — Черта с два ты бы смог что-то скрыть, естественно, я посмеялся, — он стянул с его шеи жетон, снова наматывая на пальцы. — Это было самое ужасное, что я видел, но мы посмотрели до конца, — он провел рукой над его ключицами, вызывая холодным металлом волну мурашек. — Сделай то же, Дон, — закончил он, отстраняя от себя друга на секунду, чтобы хватило для того, чтобы стянуть футболку через голову. — Если ты так боишься меня, — он прижался еще теснее, заставляя Маларки тихо выругаться. — Сделай то, чего боишься больше всего. Но если, — он скользил жетоном по его спине, заставляя прогнуться, — ты хочешь другого объяснения, то раз мы такие половинчатые, сделай нас целыми.   
Они забыли открыть окно. Натопленное помещение быстро нагрелось, так что от стоящей жары запах от наряженной ели стал в тысячу раз сильнее.   
Маларки замер последний раз. Он все еще выглядел неуверенным, но руки на его мокрой и блестевшей от отблесков гирлянды спине мягко подтолкнули его. Казалось, он только очнулся от всего того, что Мак нашептывал ему, заставляя забыться. Казалось, он вновь переключался с того, что когда-то было возможным, на то, что считалось нормальным, и Скип видел это. Он видел, что, несмотря на все проблемы, Маларки привыкал, привыкал гораздо быстрее, чем Мак, привыкая с головой погружаться во все, что его окружает. Что для него их отношения становились неправильными, и Мак только лишь хотел сказать — что он ему больше не нужен, что он уже привык. Но с другой стороны, он не слушал друга. Мак отчаянно пытался сказать ему, что он как раз стал самым обычным человеком, но Маларки не слушал его. Тогда он понял, что достаточно доказать, что испытывать привязанность — нормально, особенно после того, что они пережили. Маларки не умел останавливаться. Но и слушать он тоже не умел, предпочитая ошибаться и затем осознавать свою ошибку. Трижды проклиная себя после того, как из-за глупости словно в наказание себе — и в великий дар — спас лучшего друга и пообещав, что трижды подумает, он не научился видеть того же в обычной жизни. Единственным шансом доказать Маларки то, чего он не видел — позволить совершить ошибку.   
Именно эта ошибка останется ненадолго на его шее, но навсегда — в их памяти. Пусть на самом деле все, что они делали, то, как прикасались друг к другу, было приятно, пусть он пользовался своей властью над другом, он не мог позволить ему задуматься. Мак почти приказал, понимая, что это его последний шанс перед тем, как они перестанут думать оба. Он зажмурил глаза, привыкая к растущей боли, но, отдышавшись, кивнул вновь теряющему последние капли уверенности Маларки. Он неуверенно двинулся, и Маку стоило огромных сил не показать, что он не чувствует ничего, кроме покалывающей боли. Видимо, Маларки не нужно было смотреть на выражение его лица, чтобы понять это. Он двинулся обратно, случайно изменив угол, и Мак застонал в голос, сжимая плечи Маларки до боли. Он чувствовал первую вспышку, заставившую его потерять ощущение самого себя. Она разбилась на тысячи маленьких за какие-то доли секунды, перехватывая дыхание и останавливая сердце на несколько секунд. Он не помнил, о чем думал. То, что он никогда не чувствовал, заставило его коротко требовать еще, и для Маларки исчезло последнее препятствие — что бы ни заставляло его терять голову, он никогда не переступил через боль Мака. Но тот вряд ли обращал внимание на боль.   
Он просто не помнил больше ничего.


	3. Chapter 3

_Конец декабря — начало января, 1946._

Резкий стук в дверь отозвался глухим звоном в голове. Маларки открыл глаза, чувствуя себя изрядно помятым. Он потер глаза, пытаясь понять, сколько сейчас времени, но его взгляд упал на спящего рядом друга. Тот зашевелился, как только стук стал настойчивее. Он, не открывая глаз, со стоном перевернулся на спину, прикладывая ладонь ко лбу и натягивая на себя простынь. Он был полностью обнажен.   
Мак сел на кровати, все еще не открывая глаз, и поморщился, поднимаясь на ноги. Маларки, вспоминая каждое мгновение необычной рождественской ночи, пожелал провалиться сквозь землю тут же.   
Наконец Мак открыл глаза. Он умудрился потянуться, завязав простынь на бедрах и оглянуться на Дона, улыбаясь ему как ни в чем не бывало. Наконец он добрался до двери, все еще отчасти находясь во сне, пока Маларки, натянув на себя одеяло, постепенно приближался к максимально возможному красному цвету лица.   
Мак открыл дверь, секунды хватило ему, чтобы узнать стоящих на ней, и он тут же захлопнул обратно, натягивая простынь до ушей.   
— Да что мы там не видели, — сопровождаемый тихим смехом Ирэн раздался громкий голос Фей, подтвердившей это продолжительным и сильным стуком в дверь. — Давай натягивай штаны, дари утренний поцелуй или что вы там делаете, и открывай уже. Не заставляй ваших девушек мерзнуть. Кстати, почему Ирэн еще не девушка Дона?  
— Фей, я не уверена, что... — тут же тихо возразили из-за двери. Однако мисс Таннер было не так просто смутить и не так просто остановить.   
Мак, прыгая по комнате на одной ноге и пытаясь натянуть штаны, тут же замер, с любопытством ожидая ответа от Маларки. Тот вздохнул, потер все еще красные щеки и с трудом произнес:  
— Я был бы очень рад, если бы такая девушка, как Ирэн, согласилась стать моей.   
— Она согласна, — тут же крикнули из-за двери, где послышалась легкая возня.   
— Мне никогда не предлагали встречаться из-за двери, — отозвалась Ирэн, видимо, сумев пережить неловкость.   
— Ты никогда вместо одного парня не получишь еще двоих человек, — добавила Фей, отбивая на двери свадебный марш. — Я быстрее накрашусь, чем вы собственные подштанники найдете.   
— Если двери бы не было, я бы забыл, как разговаривать, — решился Маларки, понимая, что самые главные слова все равно были сказаны.   
— Это мило, — оценила Фей, продолжая говорить во весь голос. За стенкой завозились. — Открывайте, пока я не перебудила весь квартал.   
— Лучше сделать то, что она просит, — хмыкнул Мак, подхватывая с пола майку рядом с кроватью со стороны Маларки, потом он положил руку на обнаженное плечо Дона, отвлекая его этим, опершись коленом о кровать, а затем поцеловал, достаточно медленно, как если бы в последний раз. Дон мягко отстранился, прижавшись носом к его щеке на секунду, а потом кивнул на дверь.   
Стоило открыть дверь, как настоящий вихрь в аккуратном белом костюме под расстегнутым пальто влетел в комнату. Мак едва успел поймать ее, поднимая и кружа по комнате. Она улыбнулась ему, зарываясь ладонями в волосы и целуя его. Ирэн, несколько смущенная, не знала, куда смотреть.   
— Я же говорил, — вздохнул Маларки, отвлекая ее внимание. Она улыбнулась почти так же, как Фей, осторожно опускаясь на кровать.   
— Она очень… она просто невероятна, — с долей восхищения пробормотала она, кинув взгляд на обнимающуюся пару, но тут же отвела, стоило Фей провести по обнаженным рукам Скипа. — Хотя нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть, — она смотрела на него гораздо спокойнее, не смущаясь того, что он так и не успел одеться, озаботившись лишь тем, чтобы сесть на кровати. — То, что она сказала, то есть, я имею в виду, необязательно…  
— Она сказала правильно, — он решился взять ее за руку, накрыв ее ладонь своей, а потом осторожно сжимая. — Я удивительный идиот. Я мог бы потерять тебя, если бы ждал дольше. Но я не думаю, что имею права…  
— А хорошо разукрасил, — громко заявила Фей, смотря на него убийственным взглядом и прижимая изящные белые пальцы к темнеющим синякам на шее Мака. Она намеренно прервала его, злясь не из-за недвусмысленных синяков, а скорее из-за того, что он хотел сказать. — Я очень рада, что иногда у тебя получается не думать.   
— Права на что? — мягко спросила его Ирэн, прикасаясь к его запястью кончиками замерзших пальцев.   
Маларки переводил взгляд с ее лица, спокойного и понимающего, на рассерженное и невероятно красивое даже в гневе лицо Фей. Она беззвучно прошептала ему «даже не думай», но Мак, на которого Маларки посмотрел с надеждой, пожал плечами и ясно дал понять, что с девушкой своей согласен.   
— На такую невероятную девушку, как ты, — медленно выговорил он, начиная в самом деле побаиваться Таннер, которая, однако, успокаивалась и теряла к нему интерес. Он выдохнул, когда она вновь обернулась к своему парню.   
— Я знаю, — шепнула она ему, склонившись ближе. — То есть, я даже представить себе не могу, но она сказала, что сама, наверное, не поймет никогда. Но я выслушаю, знаешь, — она замерла, отведя взгляд в сторону, а он забыл, как дышать, понимая, насколько она близка к нему. Она успела стянуть шапку, позволяя светлым локонам упасть на плечи, и теперь один из них непослушно выбился из-за уха, мешая ей смотреть. Он поднял руку, осторожно заправляя прядь за ухо, едва касаясь мягких волос. Она подняла на него взгляд, неуверенно сжимая его руку и заставляя его провести ладонью по щеке. Он боялся даже двинуться, думая, что проснется, но чувствовал слабый яблочный аромат ее духов и морозную свежесть от замерзшего пальто, видел маленькие брызги воды на челке, которые когда-то наверняка были снежинками. — Даже если я никогда не смогу разделить все твои чувства, я могу представить, что я на самом деле разделяю их. Мы думали уехать домой, и родители в самом деле уехали, а я осталась под предлогом охраны магазина, и мой брат… Он тоже остался со мной, чтобы я не праздновала Рождество одна, но на самом деле он тоже встретил дорогую ему девушку. Сегодня мы простились у дома, оба надеясь на маленькое чудо, и я все еще верю в них, — быстро прошептала она, стесняясь того, что румянец мгновенно расцвел на ее щеках.   
— Я люблю тебя, — тут же поспешил сказать он, наконец решившись. Он не знал, как обнять ее, такую миниатюрную и такую хрупкую, но она, видимо, уже готова была справляться с его незнанием столько, сколько потребуется. Она оплела руками его шею, оказываясь еще ближе, прежде устраивая его руки на своей талии. Она не собиралась останавливаться на этом, но Маларки не мог позволить себе поцеловать ее, все еще не веря, что в самом деле может встречаться с ней. Он просто хотел убедить и ее, и себя, что больше не имеет права ни на что несерьезное. — Когда мы столкнулись в магазине, когда ты с осуждением посмотрела на меня, когда мы наконец познакомились, и я даже не знал, что прожил столько лет, даже не подозревая, насколько удивительная девушка живет по соседству, и когда ты собрала нам поесть, нам обоим, и когда пришла помочь с моим другом, я каждый раз влюблялся и каждый раз думал, что после всего, что видел, я никогда не смогу быть достойным парнем такой, как ты, — он покачал головой, смотря, как в ее зеленых сейчас глазах растет возмущение. — То, что, может быть, когда-нибудь расскажу тебе я — я даже думать не мог о том, чтобы хоть словом заикнуться. Но даже если я не высказывал бы этого, оно часть меня, оно меняет меня, и я даже не знаю, как теперь ходят на свидания, — совсем нелогично закончил он.   
— Люблю их за то, что они такие дураки, — неожиданно отозвалась за спиной Ирэн Фей, уже снявшая пальто и устроившаяся в кресле.   
Они засмеялись, поглядывая на покачивающую ногой девушку, явно нацелившуюся на виноград.   
— Да вы не отвлекайтесь, мы пока соберемся, — замахала руками она на них, отправляя в рот первую виноградину. Мак, которого она заставила немедленно убираться, тоже заслужил одну. Она задумалась, словно бы оценивая, стоит ли ему давать вкусную ягоду, но сжалилась, протянув одну и проведя пальцами по его губам.  
— А мы куда-то собираемся? — уточнил Маларки, вспоминая, что он, собственно, не доходил даже до душа.   
— Да, на каток, и вообще куда только можно, потому что я здесь пробуду неделю, договорюсь о переводе, — тут же обстоятельно объяснила она, наслаждаясь маленькими зелеными ягодками. — Буду учиться вместе с вами. А то еще пять лет я просто не выдержу, тем более, что он даже не думает приехать домой на праздники. Рут просила надрать тебе задницу, но я, пожалуй, не буду при свидетелях, — и она с ангельским видом улыбнулась ошарашенным Дону и Ирэн, все еще не прекратившим объятия. — Да ладно, я совсем не такая, — простонала она, возводя глаза к потолку. — Хотя приходилось в далеком прошлом.   
— Это кому еще? — тут же заинтересовался Мак, натягивая джемпер. Фей с сожалением смотрела, как он одевается, а потом все-таки рассказала:  
— Это было перед тем, как ты наконец был выпихнут Фредом ко мне на встречу. Не то чтобы я одобряла камни в окно, но ты был первым, кто смог залезть по дереву, никто еще не догадывался, — она с нежностью окинула его взглядом. Он устроился на подлокотнике ее кресла, как совсем недавно Маларки. — Как бы там ни было, я ждала с самого выпускного, а до тех пор мне приходилось лично разбираться с парой очень настойчивых ухажеров.   
— Ты ждала его? — удивленно переспросила Ирэн, буквально на секунду опережая Маларки, с удивлением взглянувшего на девушку в своих объятиях. — То есть, — она покраснела, прикрыв ладонью рот. — Я не хотела сказать, Уоррен, что ты того не стоишь, просто Фей, ты такая, не могу представить, чтобы ты…  
— Он думал, что я для него красива, — она пихнула его в бок, но он перехватил ее руку, абсолютно нежно и с любовью глядя на нее и переплетая свои пальцы с ее. — Поэтому он предпочитал дружить и умирать, как все остальные.   
— Я не умирал, — смущенно пробормотал он.   
— Да, конечно, а то я не видела, — фыркнула она, прикрыв рот рукой. — По-моему, у вас была битва в саду, когда я проходила мимо, и ты здорово получил по голове от Фритца, когда обернулся на меня. Минут за пять до того.   
— Ну немного, — признал он.   
— Немного. Со школы, — уточнила она, отправляя еще одну ягоду в рот.   
Ирэн, развернувшись так, чтобы слушать и видеть Фей одновременно, облокотилась на Маларки, не знавшего, куда деть руки. Она сняла пальто, оставив его на кровати, и теперь цветная шерсть щекотала его кожу. Но он был готов терпеть и не такое, обнимая тонкую талию, спрятанную под тремя слоями одежды.   
— Вообще-то, с выпускного все и началось, когда пьяны были абсолютно все, и у нас там во дворе школы стоял огромный фонтан, и этот… деятель, — она улыбнулась так, что ее красота разом потеплела, — решил, что стало скучно, и затащил всех в этот фонтан. Ну, почти всех, Фред успел искупаться еще раньше, но, тем не менее, всем идея понравилась. Мне тоже хотелось, хотя мама внимательно следила за мной. И он задел стол, зацепил меня по пути к фонтану и вместе со мной свалился туда. Я думала, что убью его, — призналась она, расстегивая пиджак и оставаясь в тоненькой красивой блузочке с коротким рукавом. — Мы шили это платье несколько месяцев. Но я не смогла. Он заразен в своем безумии, — Мак шутливо поклонился. Он не сводил с нее счастливых глаз, так что было нетрудно догадаться: он скучал каждую секунду. — И он так улыбнулся, что я не могла не заулыбаться в ответ. Мы словно заново познакомились. Потом все лето мы гуляли, и хотя гуляли как друзья, многие завидовали ему. И хотя он продолжал стесняться, так что мне приходилось добрых пять минут пихать его, прежде чем он становился собой. Половина Тонаванды мечтала обо мне, — она утомленно вздохнула, принимая это не как комплимент, а скорее как настоящую досадную проблему. — Но он боялся даже мечтать. Он просто был рядом, и это было так непривычно, что и я старалась, чтобы он в самом деле был. Боже, мы гуляли даже ночью. И он был у меня в комнате. Если бы мама узнала, она бы убила тебя, между прочим, — Фей хитро посмотрела на него, отвечая на теплый взгляд еще более теплым. — Она до сих пор не знает, что ты ночевал у меня. Когда они разбили ту семейную вазу, он боялся дома появляться до утра, — снова она обратилась к двум слушателям на кровати. — Так мы провели все лето — он боялся заговаривать и здороваться со мной, а меня это очень раздражало. Я пыталась даже поцеловать его, но он сбежал! — возмущению не было предела. — Слишком правильный, — она подняла руку, погладив Мака по щеке, а он прикрыл глаза и попытался продлить прикосновение. — Я думала, что, может, он на самом деле не влюблен в меня, и это так задевало! Даже Фредерик был влюблен в меня, но так недолго, что это тоже было почти обидно. Но он так любил свою девушку, что было почти завидно. Мне казалось, что моя красота никогда не позволит мне встретить того, кто любил бы меня так же, — она посерьезнела. — Я бы с радостью променяла ее на что-нибудь другое. Она как проклятье. Я и впрямь думала, что она отпугивала от меня некоего Мака. Но он все-таки пришел, пусть почти осенью, когда я думала, что я убью следующего, кто решит прийти к моим родителям, не спросив меня. Он пришел и сказал, что уходит в армию. Тогда он бегал от меня по всему городу. Когда мы добежали до его дома, я успела крикнуть и Рут о том, что натворил ее неусидчивый брат, и мы гонялись за ним вдвоем. Мы не хотели его отпускать. Но он был упрям. И когда даже малышка устала бегать, он поймал меня и наконец сказал, что хотел бы писать мне. Если бы мне пришлось ждать его еще черт знает сколько лет, даже не поцеловав ни разу — я бы определенно сама приехала туда, где вы там сидели в засадах, — Фей закончила рассказ, с любопытством разглядывая одинаково не верящие лица и Ирэн, и Маларки, успевших привыкнуть к присутствию друг друга в зоне комфорта.   
— На самом деле, пока я рассказывала, мы бы уже тридцать раз успели позавтракать волшебной запеканкой Ирэн и сходить на каток, — тут же заявила она, поднимаясь с кресла.   
— Вообще-то, я даже не успел одеться, — довольно неуверенно заметил Маларки, ловя веселый взгляд Фей. Как правило, он был так же опасен, как и такой же взгляд Мака.   
— По-моему, в Токкоа вам это не мешало, правда? — и она увернулась от рук Мака, дразня его. — Девочки умоляли меня дать почитать, — Мак перехватил ее запястье и закружил по комнате.   
— А что случилось в Токкоа? — спросила Ирэн, поглядывая то на Маларки, то на Мака.   
— У нас сперли всю одежду, пока мы были в душевой с нашей группой, — пожал плечами Мак. — Собственно, нас это не остановило, чтобы дойти до бараков. И давайте уже поедим.   
***  
Они добрались до огромного открытого катка, когда уже начинало темнеть. На сверкающем льду каталось много семей и просто влюбленных, наматывающих круги у нарядной елки, замотанной огромной гирляндой, такой же, что висела и над катком между зданиями. Они довольно быстро взяли напрокат и коньки, разобравшись с размерами, и даже выстояли очередь на вход. Только оказавшись прямо перед льдом, Ирэн призналась, что не очень уверенно стоит на коньках. Мак тут же убедил ее, что научит в два счета, и не успели Маларки с Фей снять со своих коньков заглушки, как он уже увел девушку на середину катка, разгоняясь и не слыша ее испуганных криков. Однако она не падала, и вскоре испуганные окрики стали перемежаться со смехом, когда он разворачивал ее и делал вид, что отпускает.   
— Мне как раз нужно было с тобой поговорить, — тут же обратилась к Маларки Фей, беря его под руку и подстраиваясь под его скорость. — Я в самом деле собираюсь перевестись в НТИ на факультет медсестер.   
— Я был бы рад уступить тебе место в квартире, но мне, боюсь, некуда податься, — признался он, разглядывая сверкающий в отблесках гирлянды лед.   
— Ты о чем? — удивленно уставилась она. — Да нет, я не об этом, я поняла, что мне придется привыкать делить с тобой Уоррена еще с первого письма. Не хотелось, конечно — я ужасная собственница — но я увидела тебя и теперь не думаю, что это большая трагедия. Сейчас ты другой, не тот усталый парень, которого я видела летом, и я знать не хочу, что вы тут делали, чтобы привыкнуть, но раз вы это сделали, вновь привыкнув вместе, то я даже думать не думала, что я стану вас разлучать. К тому же мне очень нравится Ирэн, она потрясающая девушка. Мы столкнулись в холле. Я почти сразу поняла, что она к вам, точнее, к тебе. У вас одинаково забавный акцент, когда вы волнуетесь. Я не спрашивала, а она и не отрицала. Я только хотела сказать, что вы дружите по-особенному, а она уже сказала, что знает. Не имеет значения, сколько вы знаете ее. Не каждая девушка сможет принять то, что, соглашаясь встречаться с одним из вас, автоматически бонусом получаешь и второго, которого надо воспринимать минимум братом. Тут даже не может быть никакого выбора: между тем, кого любишь, и тем, кто дорог тебе априори. То, что она влюблена в тебя, одновременно с этим бросаясь заботиться о Скипе так, как заботилась бы о тебе, — дорогого стоит. Она умудрилась полюбить вас такими, какие вы есть. Я не буду уговаривать тебя, рассказывая, какая она замечательная. Я даже не знаю ничего о ней. Но все, что нужно знать вам — то, что она каким-то своим образом понимает ваши отношения. Может быть, ее отец служил в Первой Мировой, она смотрит на вас как-то по-особенному, как если бы знала, каково это — жить с солдатом. Я просто хочу сказать, что вы справились, — она неожиданно набрала скорость, заставляя Маларки спешить за собой. Затем притормозила, приблизившись к Маку и Ирэн, и тут же совершила обмен партнерами.   
— Они сумасшедшие, — с восхищением сообщила она Маларки, стоя на льду гораздо увереннее, чем всего лишь несколько минут назад. Они вместе проводили взглядом несущихся на огромной скорости Скипа и Фей. — Они такие красивые, такие сумасшедшие, такие разные и такие одинаковые!  
— Устаешь сходить с ума вместе с ними каждую минуту, — кивнул Дон, удерживая Ирэн рядом за плечи.   
Он провел с ней весь вечер. Мак и Фей носились рядом, мистическим образом не уставая, а они катались спокойно, хотя Маларки иногда позволял себе крутить девушку на льду неожиданно, так что она едва слышно взвизгивала, боясь упасть, но мгновение спустя он уже прижимал ее к себе, ничуть не виновато улыбаясь. Он обнимал ее и понимал, что, наверное, был дураком, когда лишал себя ее близости так долго. Она так удобно устроилась в его личном пространстве, занимая невероятно мало места, даже не думая претендовать на его внимание, но он не мог не смотреть на нее, не прикасаться к ней и не говорить с ней. Она словно околдовала его, каждую секунду представляясь ему какой-то новой, какую он никогда не видел. Она улыбалась тысячами разных улыбок: лишь уголками губ, когда ее взгляд натыкался на шумные семьи, до широкой улыбки, когда меж покрасневших на морозе губ блестели белые зубы — когда она смотрела, как пара их друзей в очередной раз врывалась в толпу, заставляя их кататься оживленнее, как если бы на самом деле был праздник. Она легко краснела, замерзая, а затем бледнела, так что красным оставался только кончик носа, который легко было согреть теплым дыханием, заключив меж ладоней, на что она отбивалась и смеялась. Она падала, утягивая его за собой, и он падал на лед рядом, тут же оглядываясь на нее с беспокойством — но она только смеялась его волнениям, вставая на ноги и протягивая ладошку в перчатке.   
Они остановились у самой елки, там, где было не так много народу. Они остановились почти у самых веток, одуряющее пахнущих зимой и праздником, рядом с огромными бантами и пластмассовыми ангелами, светящимися изнутри. Они не могли перестать улыбаться, поглядывая друг на друга, а потом отвести взгляд от таких же замерших посередине катка Мака и Фей. Он говорил ей что-то, удерживая за плечи, а затем она засмеялась, запрокидывая голову к небу, и он прикосновением руки заставил ее вновь опустить голову, чтобы поцеловать ее. Она тут же скользнула к нему еще ближе, устраивая руки под расстегнутым воротом куртки, грея их, а он удерживал ее за локти, боясь, что она тут же куда-нибудь исчезнет.   
— Он любит ее не потому, что она так красива, что заставляет всех оглядываться ей вслед, — восхищенно прошептала она, машинально приближаясь к Дону.   
— Он любит ее потому, что она разделит с ним все, что он ни предложит, — ответил он, переводя взгляд с них на чему-то улыбающуюся Ирэн. — А ты разделишь со мной? — спросил он, замирая. Сердце пропустило удар под внимательным взглядом девушки. Она рассмотрела его лицо, а затем преувеличенно серьезно кивнула. Она засмеялась, и ему тоже пришлось прикоснуться замерзшими пальцами к ее щеке, заставляя вновь опустить взгляд на него. Он не мог решиться, не мог поцеловать ее сам, словно бы все это еще могло оказаться чем-то сказочным.   
Но она сама поцеловала.   
И ему показалось, что он умер. Вернее, тот он, что хотел выстрелить себе в ногу, чтобы вернуться домой, тот он, что не знал, что слишком изменился для собственного дома, тот он, что не мог поверить, что у него когда-нибудь будет девушка, с героизмом готовая признать, что им придется справиться с многими последствиями войны, которая никогда не закончиться в его собственном сердце.   
А затем родился вновь. Тот он, что готов был жить назло войне, радуясь, что выжил, так, как он мечтал — рядом с Маком и Фей. Тот он, что готов был жить ради чего-то. Ради кого-то. Ради нее. Ту, что снова опять едва не потерял, так и не найдя.   
На Нью-Йорк пушистым одеялом тихо и медленно обрушился настоящий снегопад.   
***  
Они в самом деле поступили. Фей перевелась из своего университета в НТИ, с легкостью сдав нужные предметы, и теперь каждый перерыв проводила с Маком. Иногда к ним присоединялся Маларки, когда успевал собрать свои чертежи прежде, чем в столовой выстроится огромная очередь. Но главным событием стало то, что вместе с Фей на факультет медсестер поступила и Ирэн, после нескольких недель занятий, которые они вместе с Маком ей устроили. Нередко они занимались допоздна, и она засыпала прямо над книгами.   
—- Знаешь, береги ее, береги так, как берег бы Уоррена, — произнесла однажды Фей, замирая у его стола и заставляя его обратить взгляд на кровать. Там заснувший Мак обнимал усталую Ирэн, все еще державшую в руках книгу. Она стала для него еще одной младшей сестрой.   
Неделя летела за неделей. Вскоре подмерзший снег все чаще начал сверкать на набиравшем силу солнце, еще не весеннем, но уже отчаянно ждущем нового рождения и новой силы. Они учились, окончательно поселившись вчетвером в их маленькой квартирке — пожилая леди девочкам только обрадовалась, взяв с них слово вести себя потише и подмигнув им. Они проводили вечера за учебниками, выматываясь до последнего, но осознание того, что у них получалось, стоило всех стараний. Фей становилась неразлучна с Ирэн, тогда как Мак и Маларки по-прежнему возвращались домой вместе, с трудом забираясь в автобус, не изменившийся с первого семестра. Между ними больше не оставалось недосказанного, и поэтому Маларки с легкостью притягивал к себе смеющегося Мака на остановках, с легкостью позволял спать на себе так, как ему вздумается на лекциях, которых становилось все больше и больше к концу года, позволял быть рядом тогда, когда девушки оставались на ночь у своих многочисленных подружек, с беззаботным видом возвращаясь под утро, чтобы приготовить вкуснейший завтрак.   
В тот день они на удивление быстро отвоевали столик в столовой, первым устроился Мак, освободившийся раньше всех, а затем рядом села Фей, коснувшись его губ всего на секунду.   
Но Маларки и Ирэн еще только подходили к столу, споря о том, стоит ли им сегодня сходить куда-нибудь, оставив Мака и Фей одних. Они заметили, что что-то не так только у самого столика.   
— Знаешь, вообще-то, у твоего парня уже есть рыженькая девочка, которую он лапает на лекциях, тогда как я совершенно свободен, — все тот же безумно храбрый и безумно тупой парень стоял прямо над Фей, едва ли не склоняясь к ней. В его глазах не было восхищения ее красотой — только желание обладать. Фей вздохнула, отложила салфетку и поднялась со скамьи. Но пижон и не думал делать шага назад.   
— Обычно я не разговариваю перед тем, как делаю это, — произнесла она, склоняясь к уже празднующему победу парню. — Но вообще-то, это рыженький мальчик и, знаешь ли, мой лучший друг, — и она, мгновенно отступив на шаг, ударила его по лицу так, что он отступил на два шага, прижимая руку к разбитой скуле.   
Столовая мгновенно замолчала.   
— И да, если у тебя какие-то проблемы, держи их при себе, — поморщилась она, потирая руку. — Я не люблю, когда ко мне пристают, но еще больше я не люблю, когда трогают моих друзей.   
— Вы какие-то озабоченные! — взвизгнул парень и тут же вылетел на улицу, отталкивая руки трех своих приспешниц.  
— Почему я не сомневаюсь, что она твоя девушка? — пробормотал Маларки, изумленно разглядывая невысокую боевую девушку. Она улыбнулась и перепрыгнула через скамью, заставляя его склониться к себе, а затем обняла.   
— Вообще-то, я все еще ревную, но я всегда хотела старшего брата, — он усмехнулся, поднимая ее над землей и обнимая так крепко, как только мог. — И кстати, знаешь, предложи ей уже. Такую красоту нельзя долго скрывать, — прошептала она ему на ухо, отпуская. — Зря мы его что ли выбирали столько времени.  
Она отступила, не собираясь садиться обратно на скамью.   
А Дон обернулся к ничего не понимающей Ирэн. Он, даже не думая, отнял у нее поднос, а затем отступил на шаг назад, опускаясь на одно колено. Она тут же поняла, удивленно приоткрывая рот и тут же прикрывая его ладонью. Он взглянул на Мака, и тот, состроив очередное забавное выражение лица, кинул ему темно-зеленую коробочку. Вся столовая замерла, прислушиваясь и приглядываясь.   
—То, что я приехал сюда, в Нью-Йорк, было самым необдуманным решением на свете, — начал он, не смущаясь того, что его слушают несколько сотен студентов технологического института. — Но я не думал жалеть об этом ни секунды, потому что встретил здесь тебя. Черт знает, почему я должен быть узнать тебя на другом конце материка, а не встретить всего лишь в нескольких десятках километрах в Орегоне. И я даже не знаю, достаточно ли думал, прежде чем сделать это. И я понятия не имею, сколько нужно думать. И даже сколько нужно говорить, — она улыбнулась, но в то же время как будто собиралась заплакать. — Но я не всегда могу быть рядом с тобой здесь, в университете, а ты слишком красива, слишком невероятна, чтобы оставлять тебя одну. Я хотел бы защищать тебя всегда. Я даже не знаю, как это сделать, но все, что я хочу спросить сейчас…   
Она, поспешно скользнув пальцами по уголкам глаз, опустилась на колени перед ним, накрывая его руку своей, запрещая открывать коробочку. Он замолчал, теряя уверенность, но она покачала головой, оглядывая всех, кто, практически не скрывая, смотрел на них. Она забрала из его рук коробочку, открыв ее так, чтобы не увидеть самой и не показать остальным, а затем притянула к себе его руку, передавая кольцо так, чтобы никто не увидел. Он облегченно выдохнул, тут же перехватывая ее руку за запястье, удерживая со всей возможной нежностью, которую мог выразить одним жестом.   
— Ты выйдешь за меня в один день, Ирэн Мур? — спросил он тихо, опуская колено.   
— Хоть завтра, — с улыбкой ответила она, уже не стараясь удержать слезы. Она лишь раз скользнула основанием ладони по щеке, стирая слезу, прежде чем отнять руку у Маларки, даже не глядя на кольцо, а тут же бросившись обнимать его. Он скользнул ладонями по ее спине, с невероятной теплотой думая о том, что сделает все, чтобы защитить от всего мира, пока может. Что она — настоящая награда за то, что он справляется. И он справится ради нее.   
Он справится с войной, что никогда не закончится в нем самом.   
Он сделает все, чтобы она не добралась до Ирэн. 

Ноябрь 2011 — январь 2012


End file.
